Le carnet d'un exorciste
by Luna-sonrisa2
Summary: lavi et Allen sont en mission lorsqu'il découvre une compatile gisant au milieu d'un bassin du chateau. Ils decident alors de l'enmener avec eux à la congrégation. Mais ils ne savent pas encore ce qui va resulter de cette decision lourde de consequences.
1. Chapter 1  Découverte

Salut tout le monde,

Voici ma première fic alors je vous en supplie soyez indulgent! Les critiques seront les bienvenues

**Disclaimer** : Ni -man ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'emprunte et je tente de ne pas abîmer xD

Seule la fille m'appartient ( d'ailleurs ceux qui me reconnaitrons risque de me trouver ultra narcissique ^^')

Maintenant bonne lecture.

p.s: Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui trouverai des similitude avec les histoires de luna-sonerisa, comme je l'ai dit plus nous sommes la même personne. Et je compte re-publier mes anciennes histoires dont celle qui n'a pas aboutit.

**Découverte**

Loin de toute civilisation demeurait un château qui avait été abandonné de tous. Au fin fond d'une forêt devenue dense et impénétrable au fur et à mesure que les habitants l'avaient déserté. Depuis, une rumeur racontait que ce bois abritait d'étranges monstres revenus des enfers pour écarter tous promeneurs voulant s'approcher du domaine. Bien sure personne n'en serait jamais revenu.

Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait pénétré dans cet endroit. L'éternité semblait avoir pétrifié la végétation .Mais un jour, deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la lugubre demeure.

L'ainé, un homme d'environs dix huit ans, aux cheveux roux maintenus par un bandana, portait un cache œil sur sa prunelle droite. Ce qui mettait en valeur l'émeraude malicieuse de sa pupille valide. L'adolescent avait une grâce virile renforcée par son corps bien bâtit et élancé. L'uniforme bleu nuit qu'il portait rajoutait à sa silhouette encore un peu plus de charme.

Le second devait être âgé de quinze ou seize ans, mais sa tignasse blanche le faisait aisément passer pour un vieillard. D'autant plus qu'il possédait une cicatrice, la marque de sa malédiction, qui débutait au dessus de son œil droit pour finir au milieu de sa joue. Bien qu'il fût plus petit que le premier il conservait la même allure svelte et élégante sous son uniforme et son visage juvénile conservait sa beauté intacte.

Les deux confrères se prétendaient exorcistes à la recherche d' « innocence ». Une matière fantastique, provoquant des faits surnaturels et qui offrait à son possesseur des pouvoirs hors du commun. Ces prétendus prêtres noirs travaillaient pour le compte de la congrégation de l'ombre. Une société secrète dont le but était de retrouver tous les « compatibles », de futurs exorcistes, ainsi que de détruire les akuma, ces monstres créés par le compte millénaire qui projette d'éliminer la race humaine. Les exorcistes doivent donc se rassembler pour contrecarrer les plans du comte.

Mais nos deux amis étaient encore loin de se préoccuper de tout cela. Il était venu dans ce Château en mission.

_ Dis Lavi ? demanda le cadet. Tu pense qu'une innocence peut être cachée dans les parages ?

_ Bien sure ! Tu as vu le nombre de monstres qu'on a dut affronter avant d'arriver là ? Je ne te croyais pas si naïf Allen ! s'exclama l'ainé.

_ C'est vrai que les akuma étaient au rendez vous.

Ils marquèrent une pause.

_ Allen ?

_ Oui ?

_ As-tu une idée de la raison pour la quelle les innocences sont toujours planquées dans des endroits aussi flippant ? grogna Lavi, guère rassuré.

_ Sinon je pense que n'importe qui mettrait la main dessus. répondit simplement le second.

_ Ça ne peut pas être ça puisque c'est l'innocence elle-même qui choisit son hôte. Et puis …

_ Lavi ! Regardes, le bassin ! s'écria le garçon en coupant son voisin.

Les deux compagnons se précipitèrent vers la mystérieuse fontaine.

_ regardes ! répéta Allen, dans l'eau ! C'est…c'est… bégaya t il, effaré.

_ C'est une fille ! Continua le jeune homme tout aussi surpris que son ami de se retrouver face à une compatible.

Et quelle compatible ! Une belle jeune femme qui flottait au milieu du bassin. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe de soie blanche. Son visage de nacre semblait endormi tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient en reflétant de doux rayons roux autour de sa tête. Et entre ses doigts fins un stylo peut être une plume brillait sous le seul rayon de soleil qui illuminait la salle.

_ Il faut la sortir de là, déclara Lavi après avoir repris ses esprits. Allen acquiesça en invitant son ami à ouvrir la marche à travers les eaux. Alors le premier poussa un gros soupir puis sonda la profondeur de la fontaine et sauta à pied joint par-dessus le petit muré de pierre. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Et les remous qu'il produisait, secouaient doucement la jeune femme.

_ Elle a un truque dans la main.

_ Ça doit être son innocence. Constata Allen.

_ In…innocence… murmura l'inconnue, désormais perchée dans les bras de Lavi.

_ Elle a parlé ! S'émerveilla le plus jeune.

_ Pas de doute possible c'est une compatible – en plus elle est super mignonne. On l'emmène à la congrégation.

_ Con… gré… ga… tion… chuchota-t-elle en esquissant un timide et léger sourire.

Arrivée dans le foyer des exorcistes, la jeune femme resta quelques jours dans sa léthargie. Une nuit, les infermières qui la surveillaient furent victimes d'hallucination effrayantes. Lavi et Allen furent alors obliger de veiller eux même sur leur protégée car plus personne ne voulait assister aux visions étranges dus à l'innocence de la compatible. Heureusement pour ses anges gardiens, elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard.

_ À ton avis Allen, elle a les yeux de quelle couleur ? demanda Lavi, rêveur.

_ Aucune idée. Répondit-il platement.

_ Mais tu crois qu'elle nous entend ?

_ Les infermières on dit qu'elles n'en savaient rien.

_ Houhou ! Tu m'entends ! Cria Lavi.

_ Mais arrêtes il est huit heure du mat. Je suis sure qu'y en a qui dorment.

_ Tu rêve on est à la congrégation, tout le monde est réveillé depuis six heures! Réveille-toi ! Si tu m'entends fais un signe !

Les paupières de la future exorciste frémirent, les deux garçons se turent. Et elles s'ouvrirent pour révéler de magnifiques prunelles bleues fuyant un instant la lumière. Puis elles devinrent avides d'images et de couleurs. Soudain ces deux saphirs se posèrent sur leurs sauveteurs. La fille sourie faiblement en comprenant que c'était à eux qu'elle devait de pouvoir de nouveau admirer le soleil.

_ Bonjour, articula-t-elle après un moment.

_ Bonjour ! Content de te voir parmi nous l'accueillit Lavi.

_ Salut ! Tu sais que tu commençais à faire peur aux infermières ! Moi c'est Allen Walker! Ajouta t il, aux anges.

_ Je m'appelle Lavi Bookman. Et toi ?

Elle sembla chercher un moment puis s'exclama, ravie d'avoir trouvé :

_ Je m'appelle Doriane. Fit-elle en s'asseyant maladroitement sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

_ Allen, va prévenir Leenalee que « Doriane » s'est réveillé !

Il se retourna vers l'adolescente et continua son investigation:

_ Tu te rappelle être venu ici au par avant ?

_ Où est-on ?

_ On est à la congrégation de l'ombre.

_ C'est ça ? Mais je ne reconnais pas.

_ C'est normal en fait presque tout à été reconstruit après une attaque d'un akuma de niveau 4.

_ Oh ! La réaction était modeste mais c'est tout ce Doriane avait trouvé à dire.

_ Quel est ton nom de famille ? Et celui de ton innocence ?

Cette fois ci le souvenir était trop éloigné pour qu'elle ne puisse le remonter à la surface s'avouant vaincu elle baissa la tête et avoua tristement :

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ça te reviendra vite.

Soudain son regard se posa sur l'espèce de stylo sur sa table de nuit elle se retourna vivement vers Lavi.

_ Si ! Mon innocence, je m'en souviens ! Elle s'appelle « Art Divin » !

_ C'est super !

_ Tu as des souvenirs de ce qui a put t'arriver avant de te réveiller ?

_ Non, fit elle penaude après quelques minutes de réflexions. Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

_ Tu étais dans un château Westphalie. Tu flottais au milieu d'un des bassins intérieurs. Et je peux te dire que tu étais bien gardée : au moins une centaines d'akuma ! D'habitude il n'y en à pas plus de dix.

_ Alors ça veux dire que j'ai une grosse dette envers toi. Merci.

_ Allen aussi était là. Mais ça ne me dérange pas si tu l'oublie !

Doriane éclata de rire devant la tentative grossière de séduction du garçon.

_ On est de retour ! S'exclama Allen en ouvrant la porte en grand, coupant cours au bavardage.

_ Elle est réveillée ? demanda une voix féminine dans le couloir.

Une jeune fille d'à peu prés le même âge qu'Allen entra dans infirmerie. Elle était toute menue, on aurait dit une poupée avec c'est longues couettes brunes de chaque coté de sa tête. Mais cette impression était faussée par son uniforme d'exorciste qui la rendait plus mature. Elle adressait un sourire amical à Doriane qui lui renvoyait le même.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Leenalee Lee. Se présenta-t-elle.

_ Bonjour moi c'est Doriane.

_ Elle est en partie amnésique, informa Lavi. Elle se rappelle de la congrégation de son innocence des choses usuelles mais rien sur elle avant qu'on la retrouve en Westphalie.

_ Ah, mince ! Mais tu es déjà venue ici ? On devrait trouver des infos sur toi, si tu es déjà venu ici. ça pourra peut être t'aider. La rassura Leenalee. En attendant est ce que tu peux te lever ?

_ Elle vient à peine de réveiller ! protesta Allen.

_ Komui veut la voir avec Hevlaska pour calculer son taux de résonance.

_ Je le trouve un peu pressé en ce moment le Komui ! Bougonna Lavi.

_ C'est à cause du général Luberier. Il le fait tourner en bourrique.

_ C'est bon ça va aller. Je vais essayer de me lever. Tempera Doriane qui s'assit sur son lit, elle tata de son pied nu le sol froid, puis elle posa le second et se leva. La jeune femme vacilla un instant et fit un pas. Aussitôt elle trébucha dans les bras de Lavi.

_ Désolée j'y suis peut être allé un peu vite.

_ Je vais te porter jusque là-bas c'est assez loin.

_ Merci. fit-elle honteuse.

_ On se retrouve ce midi à la cantine. Proposa Allen. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon rapport !

_ Prends ton innocence Doriane tu en auras besoin conseilla le rouquin.

_ Oui, répondit-elle docilement.

_ Elle est sur la table, indiqua Allen avant de sortir de la pièce. A toute à l'heure.

_ Je te suis déclara la brune. Il faut que j'aille voir la section scientifique !

Doriane monta alors sur le dos de Lavi. Ils partirent alors en direction de la plate forme mobile menant à la salle d'Hevlaska. Ils passèrent de devant de nombreuses portes toutes aussi semblables les unes que les autres. Le garçon se rendit compte que tous ces lieux étaient étrangers à la blonde.

_ Si tu veux je te ferais la visite guidé. C'est facile de se perde ici.

_ Merci, répondit elle soulagée et triste aussi de ne pas se souvenir du lieu qui avait dut l'abritée.

Il y eu un silence. Doriane le brisa en premier :

_ Lavi ?

_ Ouais ?

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis à peine arrivée et je suis déjà un poids…

_ Tu n'es pas un poids. (Tu es toute légère !) Ne sois pas si exigeante envers toi-même. Tu es à peine apte à tenir debout qu'on t'en demande déjà trop. Mais tu verras c'est toujours un peu comme ça ici. Et puis dés que Komui t'aura donné son remède miracle tu seras sur pieds.

_ Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donné à l'infirmerie ?

_ Il faut mieux être bien réveillé pour le prendre !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les effets secondaires sont totalement imprévisibles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une passerelle conduisant la fameuse plateforme qui s'apparentait à une pyramide inversée lévitant au milieu d'un puits formé de suites d'arcades qui se superposaient. Sur la pyramide un homme les attendait. Il était tout vêtu de blanc. Son béret contrastait avec sa chevelure noire. Il semblait jovial et assez excentrique.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà! Venez, toi aussi Lavi! Héla l'homme en faisant de grands signes. J'ai un peu mal aux jambes je ne pourrais pas la porter.

_ Menteur ! Normalement pour ce genre de testes seul Komui et le compatible y vont. Là, c'est surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas se ridiculisé en te portant, il n'a que la peau sur les os! Railla Lavi en se tournant vers Doriane qui lui renvoya un regard désapprobateur.

Dés que Lavi posa la jeune femme à terre, la plate forme se détacha de la passerelle pour tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les profondeurs de la tour intérieure de la congrégation dont les arcades formaient les contours. Brusquement, la pyramide mouvante s'arrêta dans l'obscurité. La lumière au dessus d'eux avait disparue. Et des spots lumineux prirent le relaie sous leurs pieds. A Cet instant une masse blanche de dix mètres de haut s'approcha des trois personnages.

_ Bonjour Hevlaska. Salua l'homme en blanc puis il se retourna vers Doriane déjà peu rassurée par la mise en scène qu'on élaborait devant elle.

_ Tu dois être notre oiseau tombé du nid. Je suis le grand intentant du Q.G. de la congrégation de l'ombre, Komui Lee mais je suis aussi le frère de Leenalee. Tu as dut la croiser. Excuse moi d'habitude je viens en personne pour voir les nouveaux exorcistes, mais en ce moment on déborde de travail.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi. Intervint Lavi.

_ Depuis qu'elle est arrivée Luberier ne me laisse plus une minute de repos. On dirait qu'il te connaît, il est devenu fou ! fit-il à la jeune fille qui entendait pour la deuxième fois parler de ce général Luberier. Elle comprit qu'il fallait se méfier de lui surtout s'il la connaissait.

Lavi derrière elle fronçait férocement les sourcils et paraissait très soucieux, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il surveillait le générale et cela le gênait que la nouvelle s'attire des problèmes aussi vite.

_ Enfin revenons à nos affaires ! Je te présente Hevlaska la gardienne du Q.G. elle va calculer ton taux de résonance avec ton innocence, c'est-à-dire qu'elle va regarder si tu la maitrise bien pour faire simple. Hevlaska à toi de jouer.

Doriane n'était toujours pas tranquille. Si on lui jouait un mauvais tour elle n'avait aucune échappatoire et elle craignait d'avoir trop rapidement accordé sa confiance aux autres.

La masse blanche devint intelligible et forma une espèce de dragon argenté à tête de femme. La jeune fille, clouée au sol à cause de ses jambes endolories, serrait son innocence de toutes ses force entres ses mains, prête à se battre. On sentait sa détermination dans son regard. Komui sembla impressionné.

Là, des tentacules fantomatiques se dressèrent devant la future exorciste. Qui tentait d'activer son stylo magique mais l'un des tentacules le lui arracha des mains tandis que les autres emprisonnèrent Doriane qui se débâtait en vint.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? hurla-t-elle. Elle n'eut aucune réponse parmi les deux hommes. Le grand intendant souriait devant la réaction de la néophyte. Lavi de son coté semblait plus tendu mais refusait d'agir.

Les bras blancs continuèrent de l'attirer vers la tête du monstre qui semblait ne pas faire attention aux tentatives de sa proie. Jusqu'au moment où son front toucha celui de son trophée devenue immobile. Alors le fantôme commença un décompte.

_ 2%... 13%... 26%... 44%... 53%... 72%...87%...95%.

_ C'est incroyable ! Souffla Lavi à mi-voix.

Pendant que les tentacules reposaient Doriane en douceur sur le sol, elles lui rendirent son innocence et disparurent.

_ Tu seras à l' origine de la disparition des aiguilles du temps. Dit Hevlaska.

_ « les aiguilles du temps » ? Répéta Komui.

_ Les noés ? Chuchota Lavi, déboussolé.

Komui s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier l'état de sa nouvelle recrue qui ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. A cet instant la jeune femme lança sont bras contre les tibias de l'homme qui s'écroula aussitôt.

_ Vous n'auriez pas put me prévenir! Ragea-t-elle.

_ À croire que tous les exorcistes réagissent de la même façon. Dit Lavi pour lui-même en se rappelant de son propre bizutage.

_ En effet c'est toujours la même chose, je m'en tire toujours avec une baigne. Râla le brun en frottant ses mollets. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! Maintenant j'ai vraiment mal !

_ J'en étais sûr ! espèce de baratineur !

_ Nous nous sommes déjà vu Doriane…murmura Hevlaska.

_ Attendez ! supplia l'exorciste, mais la masse blanche avait déjà disparue.

Le groupe retrouva alors la lumière du jour et ne sépara que lorsque Komui eut administré son remède à Doriane qui put gambader derrière Lavi tandis que l'homme s'éloignait en boitant.

_ Alors je te fais la visite ?

_ Oui ! s'exclama Doriane comme une enfant de 5 ans. Son excitation était l'effet secondaire redouté.

_ On commence par les gars de la section scientifique. C'est eux qui font tout tourner ici. Et tu es une exorciste maintenant, tu as besoin d'un uniforme ! Tu iras en ville avec Leenalee pour tes autres fringues.

_ Ok.

Sur ce, ils rallièrent la fameuse section. Et Doriane fit la connaissance des scientifiques qui dessinèrent avec elle le design de son uniforme. Puis le couple vagabonda dans la congrégation dans l'espoir que des brides de mémoires reviennent à la jeune exorciste. Lavi montra à sa nouvelle amie, sa chambre, le salon, l'étage de Komui, le centre administratif et enfin la cantine, où ils retrouvèrent Allen, Leenalee et Timcampy le golem doré d'Allen. C'était une sorte d'œuf volant qui servait entre autre de téléphone. Tous étaient en grande conversation.

_ Rraaaahh ! Ce Kanda alors ! Persifflait Allen en dévorant implacablement la montagne de nourriture qui l'entourait.

_ Salut Doriane ! Salut Lavi ! fit Leenalee en leurs faisant signe de s'assoir à coté d'eux.

_ Qui est « Kanda » ? demanda Doriane en posant son plateau.

_ C'est un autre exorciste, et comme tu peux le voir, Allen l'aime beaucoup ! répliqua Lavi en imitant sa consœur.

_ Alors vous avez fait le tour du propriétaire ?

_ Oui et tout le monde est adorable même Lavi !

L'intéressé se mit à rougir au-delà du raisonnable. Ce qui n'échappa qu'à Doriane.

_ C'est ce que j'aime ici, agrémenta la petite brune.

_ Content que ça te plaise! Souffla Allen entre deux bouchées.

_ Au fait, pourquoi as-tu demandé des fermetures éclaires dans le dos sur ton uniforme ? demanda Lavi sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Tu verras bien en mission! Provoqua Doriane.

_ Là, tu peux être sure que je te suivrais partout !

_ Tu pars déjà en mission ? Demanda Allen.

_ Bien sure ! Il manquerait plus que je reste encore une semaine coincée dans ma chambre pour que je devienne folle !

_ Tu as réussis à te rappeler de ton innocence ? interrogea Leenalee.

_ Disons plutôt que je ne l'avais pas oublier ! Renchérit Doriane.

Soudain un des gars de la section scientifique surgit dans la cantine. C'était Johnny, un petit binoclard châtain, il portait une pile de dossier qu'il lâcha violement devant Doriane, un peu étonnée de le voir débarquer comme ça.

_ Doriane, je sais qui tu es ! J'ai fait le rapprochement entre ton prénom et ton innocence. Voila ce que j'ai trouvé !

Sur ce il sortit un document de sa pile et le tendit à la jeune femme. On pouvait y voir sa photo au même âge accompagnée de son prénom. En dessous on pouvait lire :

« Prénom : Doriane

Nom : Gray

Statut : maréchal

Date de naissance : 14 décembre 1792 »

_ 1792 mais nous sommes en 1894 ! s'exclama Leenalee.

_ Maréchal ? En fait ce n'est pas si étonnant quand on connait ton taux de résonnance. Commenta Lavi.

_ Johnny tu es sure que ces dossiers ne comportent pas d'erreur ? Ce n'est pas la même innocence, il est écrit que c'était un tableau. demanda Doriane perplexe.

_ J'en suis sure, ce sont les documents que l'on remplit entrant à la congrégation. Pour l'innocence, il arrive qu'elle change de forme tu peux demander à Allen. Il en c'est quelque chose !

_ Tu peux le dire ! Mais… « Dorian Gray » ça me dit quelque chose. Pas toi Lavi ? Demanda Allen.

_ C'est un roman qui est paru il y a trois où quatre ans.

_ C'est vrai ! s'écria Doriane, pleine d'espoir.

_ Mais « Dorian » est un homme, je me trompe ? rétorqua Johnny.

_ Et alors, mauvaise interprétation de la part de l'auteur ! Racontes Lavi ! Coupa la jeune, impatiente.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, qui se serait fait faire un portrait. Il l'a trouvé tellement beau, qu'il est devenu jaloux de ce tableau qui ne perdrait jamais sa beauté. Alors Dorian a souhaité que son portrait vieillisse à sa place. À partir de ce moment là le jeune homme à cessé de vieillir. Mais l'immortalité lui fit perdre la tête, après plusieurs meurtres dont celui du peintre, Dorian transperça la toile vieillissante et y perdit la vie.

Le silence tomba sur l'assistance abasourdie, seule la plainte de Doriane retentit.

_ Ça ne peut pas être moi.

_ Ce n'est qu'une histoire, elle est romancée. Rassura l'orateur.

_ Mais le fond peut être vrai, rectifia Leenalee.

_ C'est incroyable… chuchotèrent Allen et Johnny d'une même voix.

_ En tous cas, si tu es une ex-maréchale, ta première mission sera du gâteau ! Plaisanta Lavi.

_ Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée des akuma ! fit la bonde qui avait décidée de jouer le jeu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ N'y vas pas trop vite, je veux savoir à quoi servent ces fermetures éclaires. J'ai une petite idée, mais…

_ Dis donc vous entendez super bien vous deux ! remarqua Leenalee avec une pointe de jalousie.

Doriane se sentis soudain rougir jusqu'à la plante des cheveux devant l'insinuation de son amie.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit le rouquin qui semblait très à l'aise ou qui cachait bien son jeu. Comme Komui m'a dit de vieller sur elle autant le faire dans la bonne humeur !

Tandis que la brune et Allen se regardait, complice, Lavi se détendit, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et se permit un clin d'œil à sa future coéquipière.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense Lavi. Ne me dit pas que tu profite de l'amnésie de cette demoiselle pour en abuser !

_ Je n'oserai jamais Panda ! Tu me conn...

Paf !

_ Justement je te connais ! Coureur de jupons ! Ne vous laissé pas endoctriner par ce gamin immature mademoiselle…

_ Doriane Gray. Et vous ?

Il y eu un petit sursaut de la part des spectateurs devant l'emploie aussi rapide de se nouveau nom.

_ Bookman, je suis le tuteur de ce sale gosse.

Il s'était nommé ainsi lui car lorsqu'il avait rejoint la ligné des Bookmen il avait abandonné son vrai nom pour garder sa neutralité. Son rôle étant de consigner tous les faits cachés de l'histoire pour les transmettre aux générations futures. Sa politique est simple : les Bookmen sont là pour observer et ne doivent pas interagir avec l'Histoire. Il était également le grand père de Lavi qui lui succèdera en tant que Bookman à sa mort. Pour la petite histoire c'est son maquillage qui fait que Lavi le surnomme affectueusement « Panda ».

_ Komui m'a chargé de vous dire que vous deviez le rejoindre pour le briefing des missions.

Le groupe d'exorcistes se leva docilement mais le grand père retint son petit fils par la manche.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de prendre partie Lavi. Évite de t'enticher d'elle ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

_ Je fais ce que je veux sur ce plan là grand père. Ne t'en mêle pas. Repartit le rouquin en se dégageant.


	2. Chapter 2 Les nuages de Venise

**Les nuages de Venise**

Pour sa première mission, Doriane partit pour Venise en compagnie de Lavi. Komui qui s'occupait aussi de la répartition des missions, avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait accordé toute sa confiance au rouquin. Il avait donc décidé de les réunir pour assuré la nouvelle dans ses gestes.

Les deux exorcistes partirent donc pour l'Italie en Orient-Express. Dans le luxueux train, ils étudièrent les informations que leur avaient fournies les trouveurs.

Ce sont des membres importants de la congrégation, ils sont chargés de vérifier les histoires surnaturelles rapportées par la population, dans le but d'évité aux exorcistes qui sont en nombre réduit de ce déplacer pour rien.

_ Nous avons à faire à un akuma de niveau 3. On va pouvoir se défouler ! Jubila Lavi en s'étirant.

_ Oui, et on a intérêt de se dépêcher il ravage les fondations de la ville. En plus c'est le carnaval de Venise en ce moment. Il y a énormément de monde! Et d'après le rapport il attaque depuis les nuages. Komui n'a pas lésiné! Grogna Doriane. Je serais obligée d'utiliser tous mes pouvoirs !

_ C'est vrai, te coller un akuma de niveau 3 dés le début c'est un peu dur. Mais détends toi tout ira bien.

_ Il a dut lire le rapport de Johnny.

_ En tout cas, si ce dossier de Johnny dit vrai, je te trouve très bien conservée pour une centenaire! Railla Lavi, les bras derrière la tête.

_ Foutue amnésie! Cracha Doriane, tapant du point contre le capiton de son siège.

_ Hé, du calme! Tempéra Lavi maintenant dressé sur son assise. Je disais ça pour plaisanter ! Tu pourras te défouler toi aussi. En plus, ça ne te va pas d'être stressé.

_ Ouais, peut être…

A ces mots la jeune femme appuya innocemment sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon soudain plus rigide.

Plus tard, le train s'arrêta à Munich. Les deux amis rejoignirent le port de San Giuliano en Italie en diligence. Le trajet fut long et pénible. Finalement ils arrivèrent de nuit à Venise par la Lagune Morte.

_ On a de la chance, la nuit est claire l'akuma ne pourra pas se cacher. Remarqua Doriane, le nez en l'air.

_ Commençons par la place saint Marc. La densité de population y est considérable à cette époque de l'année.

_ C'est toi le chef Lavi ! Je te suis ! Fanfaronna la blonde devant l'air revêche de son coéquipier.

_ Ok ! Alors tu te plieras à tous mes ordres ! dit Lavi avec un air faussement menaçant.

_ AAAAH!

_ Arg.!

Des cris et des gémissements s'élevèrent du coté de la place. Les exorcistes s'y précipitèrent.

_ C'est par là, indiqua la femme.

_ Reste derrière Doriane ! ordonna le rouquin.

_ Macho, vas ! Se moqua-t-elle. Je pars en éclaireur.

_ Je croyais que j'étais le chef. Bougonna-t-il en courant derrière sa coéquipière.

Doriane ne l'écouta pas et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut pénétré dans la place désertée par les touristes terrifiés.

_ Lavi ! On dirait qu'il a formé un bouclier de nuages.

Elle pointait un amas de brouillard, au dessus de la basilique, d'où jaillissaient des éclaires mauves qui frappaient et perçaient d'énormes crevasses dans le sol.

L'un des éclaires tomba sur le couple qui esquiva facilement. Mais l'akuma n'était pas en reste et laissa pleuvoir sa foudre. Doriane agissait presque instinctivement, elle évitait admirablement les attaques. Son corps n'avait rien oublié de l'art de combattre. Mais les éclaires ne faiblissaient pas et l'adolescente fatiguait.

_ Lavi tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! Hurla-t-elle entre deux coups.

_ Si. Sourit le concerné.

_ Alors, ne te gènes surtout pas ! Ironisa-t-elle. Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il y aura ces nuages !

_ Pas de problème ! fit il simplement en attrapant un petit maillet accroché au harnais de sa jambe droite. Il l'éleva au dessus de sa tête et commença une incantation.

_ Petit maillet! Grand maillet ! Grandit ! Grandit ! Grandit!

Changement de sceau ! Sceau de l'arbre ! Renversement céleste !

Alors l'exorciste frappa le sol avec son marteau devenu gigantesque. Un symbole apparu à l'endroit de l'impacte. Il pointa le ciel du doigt et un rayon lumineux jaillit du signe pour frapper les nuages qui disparurent presque aussitôt.

_ Impressionnant ! Bredouilla Doriane choquée. Maintenant à mon tour ! Tu vas voir l'utilité de mes fermetures éclaires !

Soudain elle sortit son stylo de sa poche, elle le plaça devant elle et invoqua :

_ Art Divin ! Activation !

Aussitôt le crayon s'échappa de ses mains, et voltigea jusque dans son dos.

_ Ailes Célestes!

A cet instant les fermetures éclaires s'ouvrirent pour laisser s'épanouir deux grandes ailes blanches. Celles ci propulsèrent la jeune fille à pleine vitesse sur l'akuma qui avait recommencé à attaquer. Doriane esquiva mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du monstre, il était de plus en plus difficile d'évité les coups de foudre. Alors elle invoqua une nouvelle arme.

_ Canon des Abîmes !

Instantanément une lueur se forma autour de son bras droit pour former son arme. Elle put à son tour bombarder son assaillant qui réussit pourtant à éjecter la blonde lorsqu'elle fut à porté. Doriane tomba. Mais lorsqu'elle allait rouvrir ses ailes, Lavi l'avait rattrapé du haut de son maillet, dont il avait allongé le manche pour s'élever dans les airs. Ils se posèrent derrière une tour, sur un toit, car le niveau 3 continuait de les pilonner.

_ Pratique les ailes ! Tu te débrouille bien ! Félicita Lavi.

_ Merci. Toi aussi. On y retourne ?

_ Moi d'abord !

_ Avec plaisir !

Il éleva de nouveau son maillet au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur le sol.

_ Combinaison des sceaux ! Grondement des cieux !

Cette fois ci un fantastique dragon de glace et de feu bondit hors du maillet incandescent. L'akuma pris l'attaque de plein fouet. L'offensive disparue bientôt et Doriane s'élança de nouveau vers le ciel alors que le monstre se remettait à peine de ses blessures. Là, elle choisit une autre tactique.

_ Sabre Vengeur!

La créature n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car ses deux moitiés étaient déjà séparées. La demoiselle sauta par-dessus et poussa l'akuma vers Lavi.

_ Lavi à toi !

_ Sceau de feu !

_ Canon des Abimes !

Le niveau 3 se retrouva entre les deux attaques et explosa littéralement. Sa tête fut projetée contre le bras gauche de Doriane. Elle hurla de douleur, tant la gueule la serrait fort. Ses ailes disparurent et la fille chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle entendait son coéquipier l'appeler et se précipiter vers elle, mais, il n'était pas assez rapide. Elle savait qu'elle était seule, alors elle décida de se battre pour sauver ce que Lavi avait déjà ranimé_ elle même.

_ Sabre …Vengeur ! Réussit-elle à articuler.

L'adolescente inséra son épée entre les dents de la bête et sectionna sa mâchoire ce qui libéra son bras. Mais Doriane continuait toujours sa descente vers le sol. Qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle entendait toujours son coéquipier l'appeler. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Alors elle rassembla toutes ses forces et dans un éclat de douleur ses ailes s'ouvrirent pour amortir sa chute.

_ Doriane ! Hurlait Lavi en voyant son amie s'écrouler sous sa blessure.

_ C'est du propre ! Bougonna la fille en regardant son bras ensanglanté qui tachait son uniforme neuf.

_ Hein ? fit Lavi qui ne comprenait plus les réactions de sa camarde accroupi à ces coté.

_ Doriane, ça va ? demanda l'adolescent, hésitant et soucieux pour la santé mentale de son amie.

_ C'est rien aide moi juste à enlever mon manteau, s'il te plaît.

_ Oui fit il docilement en faisant attention de ne pas toucher le membre meurtri. Il ne disait rien et semblait sincèrement inquiet.

_ Merci, Lavi. Ça va aller maintenant. Art divin !

Doriane tira le stylo de sa poche et commença à dessiner sur la plaie ouverte. Au fur et mesure que la mine caressait sa peau l'hémorragie cessait et la chaire se mit à repousser sur la blessure. Bientôt toute traces de meurtrissures eurent disparues sous les yeux éberlués du rouquin.

_ Comment fait tu ça ?

_ On m'appelait « l'alchimiste » avant. Enfin je crois ! En réalité, je peux créer à l'infinie les molécules de tous les matériaux présents sur terre, sauf de l'innocence bien sure. Mes armes viennent en réalité de mon stylo. Le sabre est faite à partir de la mine d'adamantium_ autant te dire que le dessin ce n'est pas avec ce crayon! Le canon est le porte mine ses munition sont elle aussi fabriquer à base de la mine. Et enfin les ailes c'est une plume que j'ai insérée dans le stylo.

_ Et pour la blessure ça marche pareil ?

_ Oui je crée la chaire et les organes tant qu'il en reste au moins une molécule. Je peux le faire sans mais c'est plus compliquer.

_ C'est formidable ! Sa veux dire que tu peux dupliquer m'importe quoi à l'infini ?

_ Oui, en théorie.

_ Et le plomb en or ?

_ « Alchimiste » n'est qu'un surnom!

_ Moi je n'aime pas trop ce sobriquet.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne te plaît pas là dedans, demanda Doriane cachant sa déception.

_ Ça ne te correspond pas où en tout cas « plus ». C'est trop formel.

_ T'as une meilleur idée peu être ? lança-t-elle sur un ton de défis.

_ Oui ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement après un instant. « L'artiste »! C'est plus sympa et puis ça va mieux avec ton histoire!

_ Pourquoi pas ! Ça me va ! approuva-t-elle en se relevant.

_ Hé ! L'artiste, tu peux refaire ton numéro avec ton uniforme s'te plais ! Supplia le jeune surexcité.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, plus par praticité que parce qu'on lui avait demandé devant les yeux du jeune ahurie.

_ Et toi ton innocence elle marche comment ? demanda-t-elle

_ Mon innocence est de type équipement. C'est un marteau qui s'allonge selon ma volonté sans qu'il ne change de poids. Grâce à lui, je peux écraser tout ce qui m'ennuie, aller dans les airs ou encore faire appel à des sceaux spéciaux comme celui du feu, de l'arbre, etc. En plus, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de place contrairement au katana d'Yû.

_ Yû?

_ Ah… Mais tu sais voler si je ne m'abuse!

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis, pourquoi ? demanda le garçon un peu désarçonné.

_ Alors le premier arrivé au train ça te tente? Défia Doriane en ouvrant ses ailes.

_ Un peu que ça me tente! Rugit-il le maillet déjà à la main.

_ Alors pas la peine de me laisser gagner!

Elle prit une grande impulsion et s'envola, talonné par son complice.


	3. Chapter 3 Qui est qui?

**Qui est qui ?**

_ Je suis sure que tu m'as laissé gagner Lavi !

_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte Doriane ! En plus t'es partie avant moi !

_ Mais tu m'as doublé plusieurs fois! En plus, tu à ralentis vers la fin !

_ J'ai ralentis parce que j'étais fatigué !

_ Menteur…

Doriane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle avait percuté quelqu'un. Un jeune homme, ténébreux dont les long cheveux bruns, attaché en queue de cheval tombaient dans son dos. Il avait une belle allure. Mais sont visage bien que magnifique gardait une expression froide qui noircissait encore ses yeux sombre.

_ Yû ! Ça fait longtemps! Salua Lavi, enjoué devant le garçon qui restait stoïque.

_ Excusez-moi. Je suis désolée ...euh…Yû ? Tenta de se rattraper la jeune fille.

_ Ne t'avises plus de m'appeler comme ça !

La fille recula, déboussolée par l'agressivité de l'homme.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Et encore il a été gentil là. N'est ce pas Yû ?

_ Ça compte aussi pour toi lapin dégénéré! Riposta le grand brun.

_ Excusez-moi. Pouvons-nous recommencer ? Bonjour je m'appelle Doriane Gray, je suis une nouvelle exorciste. Et vous ?

_ Kanda. Lança-t-il résigné, en s'éloignant.

La fille eut un petit sursaut lorsqu' elle se rappela de la discutions qu'elle avait eut avec Allen à propos de cet exorciste au relationnel hors du commun.

_ C'est le rat de la salle de méditation, chuchota Lavi.

PAF !

_ Voila pour toi lapin dégénéré 1!

Sans prévenir Kanda s'était retourné pour assommer le rouquin, puis il était repartit à grandes enjambés.

Le rouquin attendit que le grand ténébreux ne soit plus à porté de voix pour continuer.

_ Comme tu peux le voir on ne t'avait pas mentis! Mais il a un bon fond.

La dernière phrase fut criée plutôt que parlée alors le débat fut clos sur ce sujet.

Mais Doriane mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était ce curieux personnage dont on parlait autant. Aussi elle se promit de passer à la salle de méditation dés qu'elle aurait le loisir. Mais elle devait d'abord faire son rapport à Luberier. Un autre personnage énigmatique.

Sur le chemin Lavi et la blonde rencontrèrent Allen qui revenait lui aussi de mission.

_ Oh ! Salut Allen tu es déjà rentré ? S'informa Doriane.

_ Oui. Et vous ça c'est bien passé ?

_ Le voyage a été horrible ! Mais pour la mission ! Waouh ! C'était super ! Doriane à assuré ! S'écriait Lavi à l'instar d'un gamin de cinq ans.

_ Ah ouais ! Raconte ! supplia l'adolescent à la tignasse blanche.

_ Non je garde ça à… où est double verrue ?

_ Link ? Il s'occupe de la sécurité du générale Luberier. Ça fait longtemps… au moins depuis que Doriane est arrivée dans la congrégation.

_ Qui est Link ? demanda la jeune fille comme pour confirmer les dires du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

_ Mon ex-chien de garde, râla Allen. On évitait de trop parler devant lui, avant, quand j'étais soupçonné d'être un Noé.

_ C'est bizarre. Luberier à l'aire de se protéger de toi. Remarqua le rouquin, pour la seconde fois. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on est à se méfier de toi. Même au contraire ! Si tu tout nous débarrasse de lui tout le monde s'en portera mieux ! Tout déraille depuis qu'il a commencé à mettre ses grands pieds dans le plat !

_ Tu as raison ! Peu après son arrivé on a eu le droit à l'attaque du niveau 4. Et j'ai même vu des demi-akumas se balader dans la congrégation.

_ Des « demi-akumas » ! À quoi ça ressemble ? Consulta Doriane interloquée.

Elle se rappelait des akuma mais n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces hybrides.

_ Ce sont des hommes qui sont biologiquement modifié grâce à l'œuf de la fabrique d'akuma que nous avons volé au comte millénaire.

_ Tu vas rendre ton rapport de mission ?

Doriane hocha la tête.

_ Alors tu devrais pouvoir voir Luberier et ses créatures, ils ne se séparent jamais. Remarqua Allen.

_ Tu étais avec Kanda en mission ? demanda Doriane.

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ On la croisé en venant. Il était presque aimable, aujourd'hui tu as dut l'épuiser! Railla Lavi.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! En plus Komui trouve un malin plaisir à nous mettre ensemble. Si j'étais avec Leenalee… pleurnicha le balafré aux cheveux blanc.

_ Si tu étais avec Leenalee tu ne ferais rien ! Continua Lavi. Et puis, tu connais Komui et son sister-complex, il préfère la mettre avec Miranda.

_ Miranda ?

_ Encore une autre exorciste. précisa le rouquin.

_ Allez je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus tard!

Doriane entra enfin dans le bureau du général et se trouva nez à nez avec une des créatures qui lui servait de garde du corps. L'homme avait les cheveux d'un blond-blanc presque inhumain à l'instar de sa main droite armée pointée sur la jeune fille. Lavi se plaça aussitôt entre le demi-monstre et l'adolescente. Le regard de la demoiselle rencontra alors les yeux de l'akuma dont le blanc était noirci. Elle tenta aussitôt de fuir ces pupilles diaboliques et croisa celle terrifiées d'un jeune homme châtain.

« Surement Link » pensa-t-elle en remarquant les deux verrues mentionnées un peu plus tôt par le rouquin qui était tendu devant elle.

_ Calme toi, Tokusa elle ne nous veut rien en tout cas pas pour le moment ! Tenta Luberier. Excusez le il réagit encore mal à l'innocence. L'intéressé baissa son bras armé pour le faire disparaitre derrière sa longue manche. Lavi resta en garde jusqu'à ce que le renflement créé par l'artillerie se soit intégralement éclipsé.

Lorsque la jeune fille aperçue enfin le visage du général, un frisson s'insinua tel un serpent jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Pendant une seconde Doriane semblait pétrifiée. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus comme des cordes à un arc. Ses jambes avaient du mal à supportées le poids du sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance qui écrasait complètement la jeune femme. On ne pouvait sentir que la méchanceté et la vicissitude émaner de cet être et celles-ci vous broyaient littéralement dans le regard noir de l'officier Doriane eu du mal à s'habituer à ce regard meurtrier qui semblait la transpercer à l'instar de myriades de lames trop aiguisées. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait rompre. Doriane était terrifiée par l'avenir que cet humain pouvait infliger à l'ordre et à elle. Il lui sembla que même le regard du semi-akuma était plus agréable que celui-ci.

La transe de la blonde ne fut dissipée que lorsque Lavi passa dans son champ de vision pour rendre son rapport. Elle l'imita sans dire mot et le suivit dehors. Lorsqu'elle fut sortit ses épaules se redressèrent et l'air revint dans ses poumons. Bien que l'entretient n'ait duré que quelques seconde, il lui avait parue interminable.

_ Hé ! Doriane, ça va ? T'étais toute pâle tout à l'heure.

_ Ça va mieux maintenant. C'est que…

_ Il m'a fait le même effet la première fois. Comme si il me transperçait je n'oublierai jamais cette sensation de froid. Mais je me suis habitué à force.

Doriane baissa les yeux et soudain le sourire lui revint en pensant au nombre de séance de méditation qu'elle allait faire pour chasser Luberier de son esprit. Elle allait pouvoir découvrir ce Kanda. Désormais elle ne pouvait plus avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Alors elle abandonna Lavi pour s'engouffrer dans un long couloir menant à la salle de méditation. La jeune fille ouvrit timidement la porte et comme elle l'avait prédit Kanda était là, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

_ Tu a vus Luberier c'est ça ? devina-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Oh ! Euh oui. Excuse-moi Kanda. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Mentit-elle.

_ Assieds toi, soupira-t-il résigné.

_ Merci. Ce n'est pas aux autres que tu aurais dit ça ! lança-t-elle sur le ton de conversation. J'apprécie.

_ Non.

_ D'où viens-tu ?

_ Du japon mais avant de …non de nulle part laisse tomber.

La conversation était difficile, dés la première question on aboutissait déjà à un cul de sac.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je suis dangereux et en danger. Toi et les autres ne devriez pas vous lier avec moi.

_ Pourtant ils ont tous l'air de bien t'aimer.

Kanda sursauta à cette révélation. Et dévisagea sa collègue de ses grands yeux noirs. Ses iris si ternes, s'animèrent alors d'une drôle de flamme lorsqu'elles reflétèrent le saphir intense de la jeune femme.

_ Alors ils seront tristes, continua-t-il en reprenant sa position initial.

_ Ils le seront encore plus s'ils ne te connaissent pas. Assura-t-elle en serrant ses jambes contre elle. Tu ne pourras pas les préserver comme ça …

Un silence tomba doucement sur les exorcistes.

_ Et toi d'où viens-tu ? Repris Kanda.

_ Pareil que toi ! Mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le luxe d'avoir de souvenirs.

_ On m'en a parlé. admit-il.

Alors ils se replongèrent dans leurs pensés. Au bout d'un moment, Doriane sauta sur ses pieds.

_ Tant que je serais là, tu n'arriveras pas à te concentré. Désolée. C'était sympa d'avoir discuté avec moi, grâce à toi j'ai oublié pourquoi j'étais venue. Merci. A la prochaine.

Elle s'approcha de la porte.

_ Doriane …

Elle s'arrêta net.

_ Si tu veux, reviens demain.

_ Oui.

Doriane sortit et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre un bain avant de diner avec les autres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements elle se sentie aussitôt en sécurité. La pièce était encore impersonnelle mais les vêtements sur la chaise et le lit suffisaient à lui donné l'impression que la jeune femme avait toujours vécu ici. C'était les tenues qu'elle avait achetés avec Leenalee quelques jours plutôt. Elles s'étaient bien amusé toutes les deux quand elle était partie en ville.

Une sorte de chaleur enveloppait Doriane alors qu'elle avançait vers sa salle d'eau. Elle fit couler l'eau brulante dans son bain pour qu'elle forme bientôt un nuage de vapeur autour d'elle.

La prêtresse noire était encore toute courbatue depuis son retour de mission. Et la course avec Lavi l'avait épuisée. Elle se déshabilla lentement avant de se plonger dans l'onde bouillante. Un frisson de bien être parcouru furtivement sa peau fraiche. Elle se relaxa doucement en repensant à la journée qu'elle avait passée.

Elle se rappela alors de Kanda qui avait deviné qu'elle venait de chez Luberier. Leenalee lui avait déjà confié que lorsque le général était dans l'ordre elle passait son temps dans la salle de méditation avec le brun. Il avait dut faire le rapprochement entre les comportements des deux femmes. Ça la fit rire.

Elle était heureuse à la congrégation. Le seul nuage à l'horizon était les rapports à faire après chaque mission.

La jeune femme s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau et laissa vagabonder son esprit.

Plus tard elle sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher. La demoiselle se rhabilla et descendit au réfectoire où elle retrouva Lavi, Kanda et Leenalee.

_ Salut Doriane. Accueillit la petite brune.

_ Tu viens ? ajouta le rouquin.

_ Non ! Je ne viens pas. Elle laissa passer une pause. Tu vois bien je fais du reculons, là ! Plaisanta la blonde.

_ T'es pas marrante Doriane je t'ai crue en plus. Bougonna-t-il.

_ C'est bien ton genre lapin dégénéré ! Railla Kanda.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous battre, quand-même ? demanda Leenalee.

_ Dites y en a-t-il un de vous trois qui pourrait m'entrainer demain ?

_ T'en as vraiment besoin ? Tu t'es pourtant bien débrouiller à Venise. Remarqua Lavi.

_ Tu ne t'es pas blessée ? demanda la brunette. Moi pour ma première mission j'étais couverte de bleus !

_ Si.

_ Tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? S'inquiéta Kanda.

_ Elle n'en a pas eu besoin.

_ Comment ça ? Interrogea Leenalee.

_ C'est mon pouvoir, regardes.

Doriane enleva sa veste et remonta la manche de son col roulé. Elle exposa son bras à la lumière blafarde de la cantine.

_ C'est à ce bras que je me suis fais mal.

Leenalee le caressa à la recherche de la moindre cicatrice. Kanda, lui, s'était penché au dessus de la peau transparente de la jeune fille.

_ Il n'y a rien. Constata–t-il en effleurant, à son tour le bras de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un frisson. Doriane observait l'adolescent faire des va-et-vient sur son bras, zébrant son membre de mille rayures de feu invisibles.

_ Tu t'es vraiment blessée ? dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

_ Un peu qu'elle s'est blessée ! L'akuma lui avait presque arraché le bras ! Affirma Lavi en écartant jalousement son ami de cette position embarrassante.

_ Comment fais tu ça ? Sollicita Leenalee qui semblait n'avoir rien compris de l'échange.

_ Tu as quelque chose d'abimer ou de casser que je pourrais réparer?

_ Non rien du tout. Avoua la jeune exorciste.

_ Tan pis. Et toi Kanda ?

_ Non.

_ Lavi ?

Il brisa son verre avec son maillet.

_ voilà !

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Lavi ? S'insurgea Leenalee.

_ Merci continua la blonde sans prêter attention à la jeune fille.

Doriane exécuta son numéro devant ses deux spectateurs ébahis. Les morceaux de verres s'étaient rassemblés en une masse informe et transparente. Puis, elle y posa la pointe de son stylo et ils reprirent leur forme initiale.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Que s'est-il passer ? Glapit Leenalee.

_ Je fais ça de la même manière que tu fais apparaitre tes bottes de tes chevilles Leenalee.

Kanda était resté bouche baie devant le verre reconstitué.

_ Bon qui voudra bien m'entrainer demain ? répéta Doriane en sentant que la discussion s'était égarée.

1 En japonais le nom de Lavi s'écrit « Rabbi », très porche de « rabbit », lapin en anglais. On comprend donc d'où vient le sarcasme de Kanda. D'autant plus que Lavi est roux et que poil de carotte n'est pas loin !


	4. Chapter 4 Coup de coeur

**Coup de cœur**

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte alors qu'elle était encore endormie.

_ Doriane ! Tu viens ? demanda une voix masculine.

La poigné cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme entra il soupira en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours. Il retira son bandana, c'était un reflexe bizarre qu'il avait pris lorsque sa tache était délicate.

Il s'approcha pour la réveiller mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui retint son bras. Doriane dormait profondément, légèrement sur le coté, la main gauche posée sur l'oreiller près de son visage. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvraient légèrement en une moue adorable et une mèche de ses beaux cheveux cuivrés tombait sur son front et son visage délicat. Cette vision fît naître une sensation étrange dans la poitrine de l'exorciste. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dormir! Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, c'était si peu conventionnel chez elle.

Mettant un genou au sol, il tendit la main pour repousser les cheveux de la jeune fille et caressa son visage. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et remua légèrement dans son sommeil, dérangée par le contact. Ses lèvres se fermèrent puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau lorsqu'elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Posant la main sur son épaule, il murmura à son oreille:

_ Réveilles-toi, Doriane! Il accentua sa pression sur le bras de la jeune fille.

_ Doriane, réveille-toi ! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

_ Lavi, laisses moi dormir cinq minute. Protesta-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais t'entrainer avec moi ?

_ Quelle heure est il ?

_ Six heure du matin pourquoi ?

_ C'est beaucoup trop tôt va dormir. Marmonna Doriane.

_ D'accord, mais dans ton lit !

Elle fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le découvrant aussi près d'elle, elle se redressa brusquement et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_ Quoi ! demanda t'elle en bondissant sur le matelas.

_ Tu es réveillé ?

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Lavi.

_ Oh si ! Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Ria-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air bougon, puis se résigna, après tout c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de l'entrainer.

_ Sort d'ici, je vais m'habiller. Implora-t-elle. Attends-moi.

_ Pas de problème ! fit-il en fermant la porte.

Doriane sauta hors de sa couche mit des vêtements adéquat pour le sport, se coiffa rapidement et couru à la porte.

_ Tu as fais vite !

_ Je n'allais pas non plus te faire attendre des heures !

_ On y va ?

_ Tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuné avant ?

_ Déjà fait ! Fanfaronna-t-il en lui lançant un sac de viennoiseries. Tu mangeras en chemin !

_ Merci.

Ils firent le chemin vers la salle d'entrainement en silence pendant que la jeune femme grignotait ses pains au chocolat semant des miettes à travers les escaliers.

_ Dis Lavi ? Pourquoi on commence aussi tôt?

_ Tout bêtement parce que c'est le moment où il y a le moins de monde.

A ces mots Doriane replongea dans sa dégustation matinale. Lavi l'observait, comme fasciné par la façon dont elle mangeait ses gourmandises. La même sensation vibra dans sa poitrine.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, elle était entièrement vide. Doriane partit jeter le sac de viennoiseries vide. Ce pendant que le rouquin tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Mon dieu que lui arrivait-il ?

_ On commence par quoi ? Combat à mains nues ou avec l'innocence ? Réussi-t-il à bafouiller

_ Le combat à mains nues. Ça te va ?

_ Oui c'est ce que je préfère pour l'entrainement.

Aussitôt Doriane se mit en garde Lavi l'imita. La jeune femme fondit alors sur son adversaire, elle tenta un coup de revers mais il para facilement l'attaque. Il riposta directement avec un magnifique coup de pied circulaire. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. Et profita de sa position basse et de l'unique point d'appuie de son opposant pour le balayer. Il tomba de tout son long mais il se releva et se remit en garde immédiatement.

_ Tu as vraiment besoin d'un entrainement?

_ Oui, vraiment ! Normalement tu serais déjà à terre incapable de bouger !

_ Franchement j'en doute ! Fanfaronna-t-il.

Doriane releva aussitôt le défi et assaillit le rouquin. Les coups de poings les coups de pieds et les esquives se multipliaient à vive allure. Tandis que le combat s'éternisait, la salle d'entrainement se remplissait progressivement Toutefois les deux prêtres noires se combattaient avec acharnement.

Les spectateurs appréciaient la beauté de l'affrontement. Les adversaires se battaient à force égale.

Allen arriva joyeusement dans la salle et s'approcha sans crainte des tatamis où Doriane et Lavi suaient allégrement. L'engagement cessa pour accueillir Allen. Les deux combattants se saluèrent et se tournèrent, déçus et haletants, vers leur ami.

_ Lavi tu me laisse ta cavalière ? J'aimerai me battre moi aussi.

Ce dernier recula et assis sur un banc non loin de là.

_ Attends un peu Allen, je reprends ma respiration. Supplia Doriane en se dirigeant vers la fontaine.

Elle se rafraichit et se désaltéra, bien consciente que toute la salle l'observait.

_ Voilà c'est bon.

Et les nouveaux adversaires se saluèrent. Cette fois ci ce fut Allen le plus rapide Doriane esquiva de justesse le bras rouge du garçon.

_ C'est ce bras là qui contient ton innocence ? Demanda Doriane soudain intéressée mais en continuant à se battre.

_ C'est exacte.

_ Pourrait-on changer notre mode combat je voudrai voir comment ça marche. Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Activation !

A cet instant le bras rouge doubla de volume et devint d'argent. Son énorme main était alors surmonté dune croix de cristal vert.

_ Impressionnant ! Avoua la femme.

_ Tu ne sort pas ton innocence ?

_ Non je ne préfère pas je risquerai de te faire mal ce n'est pas mon but.

_ En effet, les types symbiotiques 1comme moi ce font directement toucher lorsqu'ils se battent. C'est gentil d'y penser mais tu perds un avantage sérieux !

_ C'est ce qu'on verra ! Allons-y ! conclu-t-elle.

Doriane bondit sur l'adolescent. Le combat dura sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre. Ils rivalisaient d'adresse et de souplesse dans leurs mouvements. L'assistance avait presque du mal à les suivre tant ils étaient rapides. Lorsqu'elle prit appuie sur la main géante du garçon pour lancer ses jambes à quelque centimètre du visage de l'enfant. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba sur ses fesses nez à nez avec la semelle de Doriane.

_ Je m'avoue vaincu. D'accord, c'était un beau combat.

_ À mon tour ! s'exclama Leenalee. Moi aussi je veux te tester !

« Tester » ? Doriane n'avait pas vus ça comme ça elle prenait plutôt son entrainement comme un jeu. Malgré cette divergence d'opinion, elle accepta le défi plus que déterminer à réussir se teste.

Doriane adorait cette gamine mais elle sentait parfois un certain antagonisme dans ses yeux rieurs. Elle l'aimait et l'autre le lui rendait bien. Une amitié complexe c'était tissé entre elles amitié basée sur des rivalités amoureuses.

_ À toi l'honneur Leenalee.

_ Je n'en ferais rien se moqua t'elle.

Maintenant, le combat était encore plus acharné les deux filles se donnaient à fond. Les garçons le remarquèrent. Malgré sa fatigue Doriane était une vraie furie. Les coups de pieds pleuvaient mais aucune ne prenait le dessus. Leur jeu de jambes approchait la perfection.

La blonde avait du mal suivre le rythme depuis le début de son entrainement seul son instinct la guidait dans ses mouvements. Mais il ne semblait plus suffire. De son coté, Leenalee faisait tout son possible pour maintenir la cadence. Mais elle se fatiguait vite.

Jusqu'au moment où Doriane balaya la petite brune. Elle tomba sur le flanc. La blonde menaçait sa gorge de son talon. Tandis que Leenalee faisait de même, dressée sur son coude, la jambe tendue vers le visage de Doriane.

Elles restèrent un instant dans cette position attendant que l'autre ne décide d'attaquer. Doriane recula en premier et aida son adversaire à se relever.

_ Match nul! Criât-on.

_ Bravo les filles ! Acclama un autre.

Elles étaient à deux doigts de flancher et s'ingéniaient farouchement à reprendre leur souffle.

_ On va prendre une douche ? Haleta Leenalee piteusement.

_ Je te suis ! Approuva Doriane avec un sourire fatigué. On se retrouve à la cafeteria les garçons ?

_ Oui à tout à l'heure. Répondit Lavi.

Doriane et Leenalee décidèrent d'aller au bain collectif. Il était onze heures. Personne n'y serait. Elles s'entourèrent chacune d'un drap prévu à cet effet et se plongèrent dans l'eau brulante des thermes. Elles papotèrent un moment. Une fois délassées, elles rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient déjà au réfectoire.

Le repas fut copieux mais rapide.

Après avoir déjeuné, Doriane quitta ses amis pour aller voir Kanda dans la salle de méditation où ils s'étaient donné rendez vous. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Et même elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait gardé le secret.

_ Tu aurais du venir se matin à l'entrainement. Qu'est ce qu'on s'est amusé !

_ Je te crois. Répondit-il froidement.

_ Quel rabat-joies !

_ Pff ! soupira-t-il excédé. Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup toi aussi !

_ Quel coup ?

_ Celui de « de aimons nous les uns les autres et soyons amis ».

_ Si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus tu verrais un peu plus de monde ça ne te ferais pas de mal. Arrêtes d'attendre que les autres viennent vers toi ! Sinon tu finiras tout seul. Tu sais je commence un peu à me rappeler de ma vie. Enfin j'ai des sortes d'impressions qui refont surface. Et l'une des plus fréquentes est la solitude. C'est aussi la pire que j'ai à supporter.

_ Tu n'as surement pas tord. Souffla le brun.

_ Bien sure que je n'ai pas tord ! J'ai même raison si tu veux tout savoir !

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je me fais des amis ici, des vrais. Et la pire chose, est que j'aurais tous à les voir mourir avant moi. Je sais que tu es un peu dans le même cas que moi. Mais je préfère avoir des amis et souffrir leur perte que de vivre seule. Trouves ça égoïste si tu veux. Mais si tu as une longue vie devant toi, elle te sera moins pénible ainsi… Alors, dis-moi que tu vas faire un effort.

_ Je vais essayer.

_ Bien alors viens t'entrainer avec tout le monde !

_ Hein ?

_ Tu as dis que tu feras un effort !

_ Oui mais, pourquoi tu veux absolument que je m'intègre ? J'ai toujours vécu ainsi.

_ Je…j'en sais rien…

En réalité Doriane ne s'était jamais posé la question.

_ En tout cas tu viendras!

_ Ne change pas de sujet. Je veux savoir.

_ Alors laisses moi méditer.

_ Non ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Si tu fais tout ça c'est que tu as forcement une idée derrière la tête. Dis-moi ! Comme tu dis j'ai eu une longue vie pas dans le sens que tu entends mais parce que j'ai vu toute les facettes de l'homme. Et je sais que personne n'agit si ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Je veux surement que tu te sentes mieux.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul qui se sente mal ici ! Regardes Lavi lui déprime totalement à cause de son grand père qui l'empêche de bouger. Leenalee s'enferme pour ne pas voir Luberier Et Allen et soupçonné d'être un Noé. Je ne suis pas à plaindre !

_ Je l'ai vu. Je veux aussi les aider. Mais je me sens proche de toi…

_ Et toi ? Tu as perdu la mémoire et tu ne cherche même pas à la retrouver ! Pourquoi ?

_ Je… je n'ai pas envie de connaitre mon passé.

Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Il lutta pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il se ravisa.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je sais que si je le retrouve je ne pourrais plus vivre simplement comme aujourd'hui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ Le passé d'un maréchal ne pas être rose. Je ne préfère peut être pas me rappeler !

_ Tu as aussi des problèmes alors laisses les notre tranquilles !

_ C'est pour ça qu'on doit s'entraider.

_ Non. C'est seulement comme ça que tu évites tes problèmes. En les enfouissant sous ceux des autres.

Il avait si bien visé qu'elle ne sut comment répondre. Alors elle se mura dans le silence. Kanda compris alors qu'elle avait beau avoir une centaine d'années à son actif, Doriane était redevenue une jeune fille frêle avec son amnésie. Il s'en voulu.

_ Je vais faire un effort.

Doriane releva la tête en comprenant que c'était là manière du brun de se faire pardonner. Elle ne trouvait pas très réconfortant mais elle remarqua le changement de sujet.

_ Merci.

_ Désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. Dit-il en se levant pour partir.

_Tu crois que tu vas t'en tiré comme ça ? Allez viens ! On va manger! Railla-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle prit Kanda par la manche et le traina à travers les méandres de la congrégation.

_ Hé ! Lâches moi ! Je vais te suivre ! Lâches moi ! répétait-il tout au long du voyage.

_ Bravo Doriane ! Tu as même réussis à dompter notre bête fauve ! Plaisanta Lavi en leur faisant signe de le rejoindre à la table où il était assis avec son grand père.

Kanda poussa un soupir de dépit et alla prendre un plateau. Doriane elle rejoignit directement les deux hommes.

_ Bonsoir, Mr. Bookman.

_ Oh ! Non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! « Bookman » est suffisant.

_ Ah ! Vous étiez tous là ? demanda Allen un plateau emplis d'assiettes sales en main.

_ Salut Allen. Salut Leenalee. Fit Doriane en apercevant l'adolescente arriver derrière son amant non- officiel.

_ Vous venez avec nous on va faire un tour en ville ce soir ?

_ Désolé Leenalee, s'excusa Lavi. Je reste à la congrégation ce soir, je vais bouquiner.

_ Moi aussi je vais rester, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. Affirma la blonde.

_ Et toi, Kanda, tu viens ?

_ Tu ne viendras pas, hein ? Insista Allen.

_ Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire avec toi ?

_ Moi, je vais vous accompagné, dit le grand-père. J'ai quelque course à faire.

_ Mais, tu y vas Allen ? Tu m'avais dis que tu étais fatigué toi aussi. Remarqua Doriane.

_ Il me suffit d'un bon repas et je suis d'attaque ! fit-il en partant avec son plateau sur le quel l'empilement de vaisselles était instable.

_ Il a vraiment mangé tout ça ? demanda Doriane regardant le couple s'éloigné.

_ Et encore là ce n'était qu'un encas ! Railla le rouquin.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais là. Bougonna Kanda.

_ C'est moi qui t'y aie forcé gros malin !

L'intéressé se leva en grognant pourtant il prit le temps de saluer la jeune exorciste.

_ Attends Kanda… cria Doriane en le rejoignant.

_ C'est moi, ou il vient d'être aimable ? demanda Lavi pour lui-même, alors qu'il observait la jeune femme parler avec le grand ténébreux.

_ Lavi je te donnerai les directives pour cette nuit, tout à l'heure. Déclara Bookman

_ Moi qui comptais lire…

_ Ça concerne un autre sujet. Rectifia-t-il en lançant un regard plein de sous entendu sur la jeune femme. Ce qui n'échappa absolument pas à Doriane qui revenait vers la table. Elle même fixait Lavi en quête d'une explication à cette attention particulière que lui portait son grand-père. Mais l'adolescent anxieux examinait le vieillard.

Un silence s'était alors abattu sur la tablée.

_ Bon moi j'y vais ! Repartit Doriane. Je vous accompagne Bookman ?

_ Non merci, c'est gentil à toi. Je ne partirais que dans une demi-heure.

_ Bien au revoir.

Lavi ne se sentait pas bien cette nuit là. Son grand père lui avait encore fait une scène dans la quelle tout les maux du monde reposait sur ses jeune épaule.

Il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Bookman avait été très dur avant de partir en ville. L'adolescent avait désormais l'interdiction d'approcher Doriane. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le vieux avait déjà usé de ce genre de mesure au pars avant mais ça ne l'avait jamais autant touché. Peut être parce qu'il était plus âgé. Non ce n'était pas ça le rouquin n'était pas si jeune la dernière foi qu'on lui avait interdit de voir la femme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'est que ça le faisait tant souffrir cette fois ci?

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien quand il état avec elle, mais… c'était impossible ! Pourquoi était-ce impossible ? Depuis qu'elle était là il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Ça devait bien être de l'amour. Quoi d'autre ?

Cette pensé réjouit son cœur. A cet instant un éclaire zébra le ciel et tomba prés de la ville à ces pieds.

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre un livre à la main. Il regardait l'orage tomber sur Londres. Leenalee et Allen on surement du trouver de quoi s'abriter son grand père lui devait être à l'hôtel.

La vie d'un Bookman n'était que souffrance. Devoir observer les erreurs des hommes, leurs ignominies, sans jamais pouvoir les arrêter. C'est ce qui lui avait valut son œil droit. Une balle perdue. Il effleura le bandeau qui lui cachait cette blessure de sa main. Un sourire ironique étira furtivement ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa que ce cache œil lui avait été donné par le même soldat qui lui avait pris sa pupille. Le pauvre homme n'en a jamais rien sut !

Être obligé de voir toutes ces guerres insensées et les poser sur le papier. Et écrire une histoire avec de l'encre faite du sang des soldats sacrifiés pour un idéale impossible.

Regarder, analyser, écrire, sans pouvoir rien changer sans avoir la moindre influence. Refuser l'amour contre l'équilibre de l'humanité. Ah ! le bel équilibre fait de guerre et de persécution !

Lavi s'était lassé. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il voulait se battre aux coté de ses camarades. Se battre et mourir plutôt que de rester spectateur.

_ Lavi ?

_ Doriane ? Il avait l'œil grand ouvert.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus le droit de rester avec elle. Il n'allait pas la renvoyer. Elle était venue d'elle-même. Et puis, Bookman n'en saurait rien il n'était même pas à la congrégation. Il avait même dit qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain soir.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je ne voulais plus dormir. Et toi ?

_ Je me suis disputé avec le vieux panda et puis…

Lavi avait baissé la tête vers la ville au dehors. Il avait l'air si triste. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses yeux empêchant la jeune femme de comprendre le motif de la dispute. De discerner le regard torturé qu'il avait en la voyant. Mais elle s'approcha et aperçue l'émeraude claire de sa prunelle emprunte au doute et à l'incertitude.

Il se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme. La tristesse sur ce visage habituellement si joyeux la subjugua et elle comprit enfin sur quoi portait la dispute.

_ C'était à cause… de moi ?

_ Il trouve que j'ai trop d'influence sur toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Durant la dernière grande bataille cotre les Noé je me suis résolu à me battre pour ceux que j'aime. Et donc prendre part à la guerre contre le comte millénaire. Les Bookmen n'ont pas le droit de prendre de telles décisions. Le vieux panda s'est mis en tête de vouloir me faire changer d'avis.

_ Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

_ Eh ben… grand père pense tu as un grand rôle dans l'Histoire. Alors il ne veut plus que je t'approche de trop prés. Et…

Il laissa une pause. Doriane baissa à son tour les yeux et voyant qu'il ne reprendrait pas sa phrase elle insista.

_ Que voulais-tu dire ?

_ C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à faire à l'idée de m'éloigné de toi.

Elle rougie un peu devant cette aveu et heureuse qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que le rouquin ne remarque ses couleurs.

_ Lavi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux rester encore un peu avec toi ?

_ Ah ! Euh … oui.

Comme elle était fatiguée elle s'assit sous la fenêtre la tête appuyée sur la jambe du garçon. Il était un peu surpris de ce geste mais il se laissa faire.

_ Doriane ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrain de dormir ?

_ Je… je… oh ! Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes bêtises.

_ Si, dis le, tes bêtises m'intéressent.

Elle serra ses jambes contre elle et enfouie son visage dans ses genoux.

_ Doriane ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Je…je fais des cauchemars. Ils sont de pire en pire. J'en faisais déjà à l'infirmerie mais ils n'étaient pas aussi réels et vous n'étiez pas dedans. La vous êtes torturés ou tué sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Lavi reconnu ses propre cauchemars dans cette description.

_ Jai…peur, en fait je suis venu ici pour ne pas me rendormir.

Touché, il descendit de la fenêtre et se faufila entre Doriane et le mur pour la serrer contre lui. Il embrassa son front et embrasa les joues de la jeune fille.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Bookman ne serra pas là avant demain soir !

_ Et alors ?

_ Demain matin je t'invite à la faite foraine.

_ Mais…

Il avait posé son index sur ses lèvres et glissa les siennes vers l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle était en feu. D'habitude elle arrivait merveilleusement à contrôler ses sentiments, mais avec Lavi s'était une autre paire de manches.

_ Tais toi et dors maintenant. Susurra-t-il.

Lendemain le soleil chatouilla les paupières des deux exorcistes. Doriane était consciente déjà depuis longtemps mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. L'oreille contre son cœur elle comptait ses battements réguliers.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était comme même pas tombé amoureuse de Lavi ? Pas maintenant ? Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient l'interdiction de se voir ?

A cette pensé elle se leva délicatement une fois debout elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Fallait-il le réveiller ou bien le laisser dormir en le laissant là ?

Elle décida à contre cœur de le réveiller si quelqu'un les voyait les rumeurs feraient le tour de la congrégation en moins de deux heures; et elle n'était pas assez sure de ses sentiments pour courir un tel risque.

_ Lavi ! Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Doriane ?

_ Pas si fort ! On s'est endormis dans la bibliothèque. Lève-toi.

Plus tard ils avaient tout deux regagné leur chambre respectives. Il était encore tôt ils ne croisèrent personne sur la route.

Le soir même Doriane courrait dans les couloirs l'air affolé. Lorsqu'elle bouscula Allen.

_ Oh ! Désolée Allen ! Tu n'as pas vu Leenalee ?

_ Si elle est allée aux thermes. Mais pourquoi es tu si pressée ?

_ Je te le dirai peut être… plus tard !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement vers les bains communs. Elle aperçu alors la petite brune dans le corridor.

_ Leenalee ! hurla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

_ Doriane ? Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Il faut que je te parle !

_ C'est urgent ?

_ Non pas vraiment…

_ Alors, viens te détendre dans l'eau. Tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Doriane se résolue à suivre la brunette. Une fois dans l'eau et le souffle recouvré il lui fut plus facile de s'exprimer.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est Lavi…et…Kanda…

Leenalee avait l'impression qu'elle serait obliger chaque mot un par un.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

_ Non ils n'ont rien, ils vont bien…

_ Alors que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ils m'ont fait leur déclaration.

_ Quoi ? Quand ?

_ Lavi ce matin et Kanda cet après midi. Fit-elle réticente.

_ Bravo ! Si tu savais le nombre de fille qu'ils ont recalé à eux deux! Même moi j'y suis passé !

_ Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Avant tout comment est ce arrivé ?

_ Avec Lavi on est allé à la fête foraine. Et puis je l'ai perdu de vu dans le palais des glaces. Soudain j'ai entendue un bris de glace et un homme crier sur quelqu'un. Quelque secondes plus tard Lavi est revenu vers moi et m'est tombé dessus.

_ Littéralement ?

_ Oui. Il était presque allongé sur moi. Alors on a entendu des pas. Lavi m'a pris dans ses bras et on s'est caché derrière les miroirs. Il était assis le dos contre un mur. Il m'avait plaquée contre lui, la main sur la bouche. Lorsque que l'on à plus entendu de pas il s'est détendu et a passé ses bras autour de mon coup. Et là il à dit en murmurant tout prés de mon oreille : « Doriane…je t'aime. ».

_ Et alors que s'est il passé ?

_ Le propriétaire de l'attraction s'est planté devant nous devant nous et il nous a fichu dehors.

_ Ça c'est du Lavi tout craché ! Et pour Kanda ?

_ Tu sais qu'on aime bien se voir à la salle de méditation ?

_ Oui, on s'est même croisées l'autre fois.

_ Avec ce qui s'était passé avec Lavi, j'étais plutôt calme et pour une fois je méditais vraiment. Et puis je sentais bien qu'il m'observait même si j'avais les yeux fermés. Hier on s'était disputait je pensais qu'il m'en voulait encore. Alors je me suis retourné vers lui pour m'excusée et mettre fin à se silence gêné. Mais il à commencé avant moi. Et il a sortit son « je t'aime » avant que j'ai pus dire quoique ce soit.

_ Là ! Il n'ya pas de propriétaire pour rompre le charme. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il y a eu un silence. Et je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé le matin et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais réfléchir et on s'est remis à méditer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai retourné le problème dans tout les sens…

_ Fais comme si de rien était !

_ Hein ?

_ Laisse passer l'affaire, et tu verras bien le quel tu préfère.

_ Oui... Allen voulais savoir ce qui m'arrivais si tu pouvais être discrète…

_ Je ne dirai rien. Comme ça tu pourras me refaire tes confidences. On manque de ragot ici !

Les deux filles discutèrent longtemps.

Le lendemain Doriane repris sa petite routine : le matin elle alla s'entrainer avec Lavi, ignorant royalement Bookman. Puis le soir elle rejoignit Kanda dans la salle de méditions.

La seule différence existante était qu'elle devait répondre à la question des deux garçons ça lui fendait le cœur de devoir faire ça.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de méditation, Kanda était encore plus sombre qu'a l'habitude. Comme elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponse à ce moment là pourquoi ses amis les plus chers devaient il souffrir à cause de leur amour excessif.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le couloir, elle découvrit Lavi essoufflé et en sueur.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa alors sur la femme. On pouvait y voir clairement cette même douleur. Mais cela ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, haletant par sa course.

_ Komui nous…han… attend… dans son bureau…han… tu n'as pas vu Kanda ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Les noés ont bougés. On part en mission.

1 Type symbiotique : Allen fait allusion au type d'innocence qu'il possède et qui a fusionner avec le corps de son possesseur.


	5. Chapter 5 Danse Lunaire

**Danse lunaire**

Plus tard dans bureau de Komui alors que les exorcistes se rassemblaient Doriane s'adressa à Komui.

_ Qui sont les Noés ?

Immédiatement le sourire de son supérieur disparu.

_ Les Descendants de Noé, le seul survivant du Déluge, ce sont les alliés du Comte Millénaire, alias « temps », donc se sont les ennemis des exorcistes. On les nomes parfois « les aiguille du temps ».

La jeune femme sursauta en se rappelant de la prophétie d'Hevlaska. « Tu seras à l'origine de la disparition des aiguilles du temps. ». Alors c'était ça ce grand destin qu'on lui réservait. Elle se tourna vers Lavi un peu perdu face à son avenir. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'appuie.

Mais c'est Allen qui la réconforta. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota en riant.

_ Je suis au courant pour ta prophétie. Moi c'est le temps lui-même que je dois détruire ! Nous sommes les meilleurs alliés qui puissions exister. Si on reste uni, tout ce passera bien.

Doriane le regarda brièvement. L'union allait justement ce qui allait faire défaut dans cette guerre si elle ne ce décidait pas. Néanmoins elle chassa cette pensé de sont esprit et se retourna vers Komui pour qu'il continu son récit.

_ Ils sont 13, d'après nos informations. Chacun d'entre eux possède une partie du « souvenir de Noé ». Ils pensent être les vrais apôtres de Dieu et se prétendent immortels. Ils ont des caractéristiques physiques qui permettent de les reconnaitre : des croix sur le front et un teint de peau grisâtre malheureusement ces caractéristiques sont facilement dissimulées. Ils ressemblent donc à n'importe qui.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Leenalee, qui arrivait avec plusieurs exorcistes que Doriane ne connaissait pas.

_ Les Noés ont décidé de se détendre avant de passer à l'attaque. Ils sont à Paris, à un bal masqué.

A cette révélation, Lavi vint rejoindre Allen devant tout le monde, comme pour prouver sa détermination à faire face a l'ennemie.

_ Votre mission est de les surveiller et de comprendre leurs agissements. C'est dangereux, vous serez donc repartis en trois groupes. Le premier, Allen, Miranda, et Leenalee. Vous resterez à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour veiller sur les fuites éventuelles. Le second groupe, Lavi, Doriane et Kanda sera dans la salle surveillera les Noés. Le troisième groupe appuiera les deux autres. Il sera composé de Korey, Marie et Bookman. Pas de question ? Nous ne connaissons pas le nombre de nos ennemis. Par conséquent soyez prudent.

La ligue d'exorcistes acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Bien, j'ai juste une recommandation. S'il arrive quoique ce soit aux filles, en particulier à ma petite sœur Leenalee, vous n'y survivrez pas les garçons ! Je vous ferais subir un sort pire que la mort. Fit Komui faussement rageur.

Les hommes, avertis commençaient à sentir la pression de la mission sur leur épaules. Le briefing terminé, on donna au second groupe des tenus de soirée pour passer incognito.

Au milieu de la foule on pouvait voir deux jeunes aristocrates engoncés dans leurs riches habits accompagnés d'une demoiselle d'humeur très maussade.

_ Mince ! Pourquoi un bal masqué ! Il est impossible de reconnaitre qui que ce soit ! Pestiférait Doriane, devant la myriade de visages dissimulés.

_ Dés que l'on aperçoit un suspect on se retrouve. Proposa Kanda.

Doriane et Lavi hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais à l'instant où ils allaient se séparer, un jeune homme pris la main de la demoiselle qu'il baisa délicatement.

_ Bonsoir susurra-t-il en enveloppant la jeune fille dans son regard de velours bleu. Doriane sembla subjuguer et ne savait que répondre devant cet apollon dont les mèches blondes cachaient une partie de son masque noir.

_ Voudriez vous m'accorder cette danse ?

La jouvencelle ce laissa emporter sur la piste, intriguer par un sentiment de déjà vu persistant. Restés sur place Lavi et Kanda rageaient de voir leur amie danser avec un autre. Ils continuèrent alors à chercher les Noés dans la salle. Alors qu'elle commençait à tournoyer gracieusement au milieu de la foule, Doriane demanda :

_ Excusez-moi monsieur, mais nous connaissions nous ?

_ J'ai bien peur que se soit le cas.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous reconnais pas, pardonner moi.

_ Je me prénomme Edward. Nous étions fiancés avant que vous ne disparaissiez, Melle Gray.

Sous le choque, l'intéressée s'écarta légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses deux compagnons qui continuaient à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Le couple se retrouva rapidement pour continuer sa danse.

_ J'ai l'impression que vos nouveaux compagnons vont me dévoré ! Remarqua Edward, rieur.

_ Pourriez vous enlever votre masque ? Je pourrais peut être vous reconnaitre, implora l'adolescente.

_ Je ne peux pas révéler mon visage ici allons plutôt sur le balcon. Mais avant, pourrais-je rendre vos amis encore un peu plus jaloux ?

Doriane ne compris pas toute suite la teneur de la question, mais Edward n'était pas disposé à attendre. Aussitôt il empoigna la chevelure de la jeune fille et écrasa avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'exorciste le repoussa avec fermeté. Il attrapa aussitôt le poignet de la jouvencelle et l'entraina vers le balcon.

Doriane pouvait entendre ses deux amis se précipiter à travers les invités du bal. Soudain Edward étreignit férocement sa fine taille et s'envola vers la lune tel un aigle ayant capturé sa proie. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'astre les enveloppa complètement. Le jeune ange retira alors son masque de velours noir devant les yeux effarés de la demoiselle. La femme avait perdu toute vie en apercevant les stigmates sur le front de son cavalier.

_ Doriane n'est pas peur tu es dans notre camp je ne te ferais aucun mal. Susurra-t-il.

_ Non ! Non lâchez moi. Doriane Gray se débattit si bien qu'Edward abandonna sa proie au vide et disparu.

_ Noooon ! hurlait-elle au désespoir. Elle ne craignait plus le sol mais ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle ignorait. Heureusement pour elle sa chute ne finit pas comme l'avait souhaitée. Lavi, perché sur son maillet, l'intercepta. Mais la jeune exorciste était totalement hystérique et continuait de gesticuler en tout sens.

_ Non ! Laisses-moi tomber ! Laisses-moi mourir ! Je ne veux pas vivre ! Lâches moi !

Le rouquin avait du mal à la contenir car il devait aussi veiller à maintenir son innocence stable au dessus du vide.

_ Passes la moi ! Lâcha Kanda assis derrière.

Miraculeusement Doriane se calma dés lors qu'elle fut dans ses bras. C'est le chagrin qui prit ensuite la place de la colère. Et le long de ses joues se sont mises à couler des larmes. Instinctivement, Kanda la serra plus fort contre lui. Il sentit toute la peine de la fillette à travers les soubresauts de ses sanglots.

_ Doriane que se passe-t-il ? demanda calmement le jeune homme la serrant encore un peu plus fort.

_ Je… Je suis une…Noé. Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les trois exorcistes. Doriane s'était tue attendant surement que ses amis la catapultent hors de l'embarcation volante. Elle écoutait le cœur de Kanda, pour être sûre qu'il batte bien comme le sien. Elle avait peur d'être rejeté, de ne plus se reconnaitre. D'être seule encore. En même tant elle aurait été heureuse de mourir à cet instant et de plus faire souffrir ses amis.

_ C'est faux ! hurla soudain Lavi dont l'œil rempli de larmes scintillait sous l'éclat de la lune.

_ C'est faux! répéta-il. Ça devait être sa mission il devait semer le doute en toi! Ressaisit-toi bon sang! Tu es une ex-maréchale rien d'autre!

Cette baffe rendit ses esprits à Doriane elle ne voulait plus mourir mais détruire ses doutes pour quitter ce monde sereinement.

_ On n'en sait rien ! Hurla-t-elle avant de sauté du maillet pour continuer la route de ses propres ailes. Elle laissa alors couler ses larmes à son gré. On ne sait pas qui je suis…

Le groupe rejoignit la congrégation sans dire mot. Toujours choquée par sa mésaventure, Doriane oublia même d'avoir peur de Luberier et n'écouta même pas les reproches qu'il lui faisait. Lorsque l'entretient fut fini il ordonna à Lavi et Kanda de veiller sur elle cette nuit là.

En temps normal Doriane aurait protestée, mais, dans sa tête, les idées se chevauchaient et se percutaient sans prendre sens.

_ Elle ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance cette tête de monstre ! Il arrive à être plus flippant que Kanda ! Plaisanta Lavi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans prêter attention aux sottises de son ami. Le brun le remarqua et se prêta au jeu.

_ T'es prié de ne pas me comparé à ce serpent ! Lapin dégénéré! Répliqua-t-il. L'exorciste ne releva pas.

_ C'est bizarre, commença-t-elle. J'ai la même impression de déjà vu qu'avec cet Edward.

_ Arrêtes des penser à ça Doriane, soupira Lavi. Dors. On monte la garde. ajouta-t-il en déposant les armes il savait qu'elle ne se calmera que lorsqu'elle aura dormit.

_ Pff ! Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on nous a dit de la surveiller. Mais plutôt pour l'empêcher de sortir. Cracha Kanda.

_ Je sais tout ça ! répliqua le rouquin hors de lui. Mais moi je suis là pour la protéger !

_ Tu n'es pas le seul Lavi moi aussi ! Maintenant dors Doriane.

La jeune femme s'endormie lourdement. La chambre perdit alors tous contours et l'obscurité put enfin envahir la totalité de son cœur.


	6. Chapter 6 rêve

**Rêve**

Quelques heures plus tard, Lavi et Kanda s'était presque assoupis. Lorsque l'ainé des exorcistes, le brun, ouvris les yeux, et ne découvrit que le néant devant lui.

_ Qu'est ce que ! Lavi, lève-toi ! Les murs ont disparut !

_ Hein ?

_ C'est une illusion ? Reste prés de Doriane. Les Noé vont peut-être essayer de repasser à l'attaque !

_ Non, Kanda, ça m'est déjà arrivé c'est son innocence qui fait ça. Elle matérialise son rêve avec son « alchimie ». On ne craint rien. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour les infirmières quand Doriane est arrivée.

A cet instant le mirage pris forme.

_ Mais c'est Luberier! Incroyable !

_ Avec dix ans de moins.

_ Doriane aussi a rajeunie mais beaucoup moins ! d'un an à peine !

_ le rapport disait vrai ? Demanda Lavi.

Les deux protagonistes de l'illusion se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Soudain le double de Doriane leva un doigt vengeur vers le second clone. Tandis que les deux exorcistes s'approchaient du lit de l'endormie.

_ Je vous ai découvert général ! Vous êtes un Noé !

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux exorcistes.

_ C'est bien, vous êtes perspicace, Melle Gray. Mais qu'allez vous faire désormais ? Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même cas.

_ Je vais vous détruire et venger tous ceux que vous avez tués !

_ C'est courageux Melle gray. Où est-ce de la folie ? Commenta un homme dont les yeux malicieux étaient cachés par de petites lunettes rondes.

D'un âge indéterminable, il portait une veste boutonnée accentuant son ventre rebondi. Il avait une large bouche semblant capable d'avaler un enfant tout entier et chaque extrémité de ses lèvres était courbée vers le haut comme s'il était en permanence en train de sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas un homme normal. Ses longues et grandes oreilles d'elfe prouvaient qu'il avait vécu un brin différemment des autres humains. Bien qu'il paraisse joyeux et rigolo, son visage contenait tout de même un petit quelque chose de repoussant.

_ C'est le Comte Millénaire, murmura Lavi.

_ Bonjour Comte. Vous venez confirmer mes accusations ? Railla le double de l'alchimiste.

_ Non, malheureusement. Je viens pour être sure que vous n'irez pas parler de tout ça à vos collègues. Vous en savez un peu trop à mon gout. Et je ne parle pas que de ça. dit-il en pointant son parapluie vers l'artiste

A cet instant l'illusion s'acheva subitement et les murs réapparurent. Les deux exorcistes restèrent figés devant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Kanda savait déjà ce que cette information signifiait : Ils étaient tous en danger.

_ Il faut la réveiller. Si le général découvre ce que l'on sait il va nous tuer.

_ Doriane ! Réveille-toi !

_ Hein ! Quoi ? Gémit la jeune fille.

_ Lève toi ! Siffla Kanda. On est en danger.

_ Qu'est ce que… oh ! Se rappela-t-elle alors. Le général ! Il…

_ Oui. On sait; ton innocence nous l'a montré. Répliqua Lavi.

_ On doit en parler à Allen.

_ Mais si on lui dit il sera aussi pris comme cible... réfléchit le rouquin.

_ Il sera pris comme cible de toute façon il est aussi proche de Doriane que nous. Fit remarquer Kanda.

_ Ça veut dire que Leenalee aussi ! Continua l'alchimiste.

_ Alors on est partit l'artiste !

Ils coururent silencieusement dans la chambre du garçon.

_ Allen ! Secoua Lavi.

_ Moins fort ! Le sermonna la blonde. Tu vas réveiller toute la congrégation.

_ Qu'est qui se passe ? Bougonna l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Kanda ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu t'es perdu ?

_ Tais toi Moyashi 1! Ce n'est pas le moment !

_ Mon nom c'est Allen !

_ Ce n'est pas le problème ! Morigéna le rouquin. Le général Luberier est un Noé !

_ Comment ? Vous n'exagérer pas un peu ?

_ Absolument pas ! Rugis Doriane. Je m'en souviens ! Je l'avais déjà découvert. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez retrouvé au milieu d'un bassin entouré d'akuma !

_ Si le général le découvre on est tous morts. Continua Lavi.

_ Je comprends mieux, pourquoi il a concentré les semi-akuma autour de lui. Il était mort de peur à l'idée que tu rappelle de quoi que se soit. Remarqua Kanda.

L'artiste posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune balafré et le regarda droit dans les yeux car elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire allait lui faire du mal.

_ Allen, Leenalee aussi est en danger. Où est-elle?

Le visage de l'exorciste ce décomposa en comprenant que son amis était encore plus en danger que lui.

_ Elle est en mission à Madagascar. Tu crois que Luberier peut tenter une attaque contre elle ?

_ C'est toujours possible. Admit-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Elle aimait bien la petite brune, elle redoutait autant qu'Allen qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit surtout si cela était de la faute de son passé oublié.

_ Il faut en parler à Komui. Soupira Kanda il pourra nous couvrir.

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement, ils avaient besoin d'un appuie dans leur fuite, où qu'ils aillent.

Plus tard il était parvenu au bureau où ils étaient sûrs de trouver le grand intendant même à cette heure tardive.

_ Que se passe-t-il les enfants ? demanda Komui un café à la main.

Le groupe d'exorcistes exposèrent la situation à leur supérieur.

_ Je ne vois qu'une solution, retrouvez Leenalee et disparaissez. Je vous protègerai mais cela ne pourra pas durer très longtemps. Et je serai obligé de vous rechercher tôt ou tard. Agissez vite. Allen tu ne pourras pas utiliser l'arche en dehors des relèves de garde à six heures, midi, vingt heures, et minuit.

_ Entendu.

_ Qu'est ce que l'arche ? demanda Doriane

_ L'arche de Noé est en fait le lieu de naissance des Noés, et elle leur permettait de se déplacer n'importe où. Au départ, une première arche a été créée. Celle-ci ne peut être déplacée ou contrôlée que par leur créateur, un Interprète. Il existe 3 Interprètes: le Comte Millénaire, Road qui est l'une des Noé et une tierce personne, qui s'avère être le treizième, qui aurait transmis ses informations à Allen. Cette mystérieuse personne, qui était un Noé, a trahit les siens et confié son pouvoir de contrôle de l'Arche à une autre personne, avant de mourir. Le Comte a donc créé une deuxième arche, et a confié à Road la tâche de charger les données de l'ancienne arche dans la nouvelle mais nous sommes parvenue à l'arrêter à temps.

_ Maintenant, partez par les passages souterrains et fuyez. Vous ne pourrez revenir que lorsque que le général Luberier sera partit. Je vais tenter vous faciliter la tache dans la mesure du possible. Filer !

La nuit fut agité, à minuit il avait déjà attint la France depuis Londres, en diligence. A l'aube il était arrivé à Marseille.

A cette occasion ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient déjà recherchés en tant que déserteur par le général. Komui avait prétexté une opération de sauvetage car Leenalee était en mauvaise posture. Mais Luberier avait décrété que l'on ne pouvait pas envoyer quatre exorcistes pour une simple mission de sauvetage. Le grand intendant fut alors relevé de ses fonctions pour les deux jours à suivre. Le général expédia un corps de trouveur à la recherche des fugitifs.

Malheureusement pour ce détachement, le groupe d'exorcistes était déjà loin et progressait rapidement au-dessus de l'Afrique. Doriane avait chargé Lavi sur son dos celui-ci tenant Allen et Kanda à bout de bras par-dessus ses épaules. Malgré cette position inconfortable, ils ne firent que deux escale avant d'arriver le soir même à Madagascar.

Le dernier atterrissage fut mouvementé l'innocence de la jeune femme et elle-même avaient presque attint leurs limites. Kanda dut porter Doriane tant elle était éreintée. Allen s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser l'arche pour les télé-transporter.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Leenalee, Lavi décida de se cacher dans une étable abandonnée afin d'exposer la situation à la dernière arrivée.

La question fatidique fut alors posée.

_ À ce que j'ai compris nous avons peut de temps, que devons nous faire ? Maintenant que nous n'avons plus de foyer.

_ C'est simple nous allons le récupérer. Fit bêtement Lavi en haussant les épaules.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on se fasse discrets pendant un moment. Mais on n'a pas le temps. Concéda Allen.

_ Si on pouvait se faire passer pour mort…

_ Et pourquoi ajoute tu un si Kanda ? C'est possible avec mon innocence. Affirma Doriane.

_ Oui, mais, après, que feront nous ? Consulta Leenalee.

_ Ici on ne peut rien faire. Il faut retourner dans l'arche. recommanda Allen.

_ Allen ouvre une porte s'il te plaît, je vais créer nos corps. Évitez juste de regarder comme vous êtes assez forts les blessures doivent être… dures.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça dit nous juste ce que tu nous fais. Rassura le rouquin.

Doriane s'agenouilla au sol et commença à griffonner sur le sol.

_ D'accord. Alors Allen ton bras contenant ton innocence est arraché. Leenalee se sont tes jambes puisqu'elles aussi contiennent ton innocence. Excusez-moi mais les types symbiotiques2 ce n'est pas très agréable. J'ai même du mal à me concentrée. Sans parler du fait que je sois obligée de vous rajouter des blessures. Pour Kanda, Lavi et moi comme nous sommes des types équipements3, c'est moins dur mais les blessures sont plus accentuées. Bien sure toutes les innocences sont détruites et éparpillées autour de nos cadavres pour accuser les akuma.

_ La porte et ouverte. On peut y aller. Dépêchez-vous il ne reste que dix minutes avant la fin de la relève des gardes.

1 Moyashi signifie pousse de soja en japonais et peut être traduit par gringalet. Mais cela peut aussi faire référence à la couleur de cheveux d'Allen, qui rappelons-le, sont blancs.

2 Type symbiotique : Doriane parle du type d'innocence qui a fusionner avec sont possesseur. Allen à tout le bras pris dans la matière pour Leenalee c'est différent, l'innocence ne forme que de anneaux autour de ses chevilles mais lorsqu'elle est active la matière recouvre toutes ses jambes.

3 Type équipement : c'est une sorte d'innocence indépendante de son processeur. Lavi comme vous avez pu le lire plutôt possède un maillet. Kanda lui à un sabre et Doriane un stylo.


	7. Chapter 7 Amour et Haine

**Amour et haine**

Le petit groupe passa alors l'étrange porte lumineuse et débarquèrent dans une grande ville banche d'influence grecque. Doriane fus éblouie par la splendeur qui s'étendait devant elle. La jeune exorciste ressentis alors une nouvelle fois cette impression de déjà vu qui la tracassait tant. Mais elle tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

_ Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je pensais que l'arche était un bateau. S'exclama-t-elle.

_ On y a tous crus avant de la voir de nos propres yeux. Bougonna Kanda.

_ Et tu n'a pas encore vu tout ce que peut faire Allen avec ! Frima Lavi.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le monument Doriane se pétrifia.

Le déjà-vu devenait trop fort et les informations affluaient vers son cerveau. Toute sa mémoire lui revint en quelque seconde, saturant ainsi ses pensés.

_GYYAAAHHHH !hurla-t-elle avant de tomber à genoux. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles comme pour ralentir le flux d'informations.

__ _Arrêtez ça ! Somma-t-elle

Tout son corps était contracté. Il se relâcha d'un seul coup sa tête heurta violement le sol. La jeune fille s'immobilisa devant ses camarades terrifiés.

__ _Doriane ? Paniqua Lavi. Doriane !

__ _Que se passe–t-il? interrogea la petite brune.

_ Elle ne réagis plus ! Remarqua Allen devant le visage pétrifié de la blonde.

_ Quelqu'un nous a entendus ! Lâcha Kanda, le regard plein d'anxiété.

Lavi réagis plus vite que l'autre et ramassa le corps inanimée de Doriane. Tandis qu'Allen ouvrait une nouvelle porte, menant à la pièce secrète du Quatorzième dont il était le seul à avoir accès.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle blanche seulement meublée d'un piano de deux chaises et d'un canapé. Lavi s'empressa d'installer la jeune fille sur le sofa et de la recouvrir de sa veste.

_ Doriane. Réveille-toi ! répétait le jeune rouquin.

_ Calme toi Lavi !

La langue de Kanda claqua bien qu'il soit tout aussi paniquer que son confrère.

Leenalee s'approcha de la souffrante. Caressa son front et pris son pou. Puis elle se retourna vers ses condisciple pour faire son diagnostique.

_ Elle à surement eu un gros coup de stress surement du à la fatigue du voyage. Lavi retourna auprès de la malade

_ Repose toi Doriane susurra-t-il.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit du à la fatigue réfuta Kanda en observant la jeune fille allongée.

_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi l'arche à du réveiller des souvenirs violent. Nous sommes en sécurité ici elle pourra se reposer autant qu'elle le souhaite. Ajouta le jeune aux cheveux blancs.

_ J'espère qu'elle nous reviendra indemne soupira Leenalee, observant son compagnon serrer la jeune exorciste dans ses bras.

En réalité même si elle ne se l'avouait pas elle se faisait plus de soucis pour le rouquin et Kanda que pour la blonde. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et elle ne parvenait pas à définir ce sentiment. Jamais Kanda ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Jamais Lavi ne l'avait étreint aussi fort. Leenalee essayait de se consoler en se disant qu'Allen lui suffisait mais comme elle vivait dans un monde d'homme depuis trop longtemps, elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on puisse regarder quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Plus tard, Lavi s'était installé au bord du canapé, les bras croisés sous son menton, il avait le visage à quelques centimètres de Doriane. Kanda quant à lui s'était simplement assis sur la chaise à proximité du piano sur lequel il était accoudé. Ils observaient Doriane, plongés dans un silence de plomb. Allen et Leenalee étaient partis pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien d'anormal dans l'arche.

Le rouquin fulminait littéralement, Kanda, lui ne supportait plus les plaintes de son camarade.

_ Bon sang ça fait combien de temps ? Râla Lavi

_ Mais tu vas te taire lapin dégénéré!

_ Arrêtes d'agir comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire ! Qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu ne serais pas là, si tu étais aussi distant que tu le prétends!

_ J'y peux quelque chose si je suis devenu sociable !

_ Tu aurais d'autres amis si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus ! On n'attend que ça, avec les autres!

L'homme aux cheveux bruns sursauta en reconnaissant les propos de la blonde. Mais il se ressaisit vite et attaqua avec la première remarque qui lui passa par la tête.

_ C'est à moi que tu dis de ne pas faire de mystères ! Non mais tu t'es regardé !

_ Moi au moins j'essaye d'être agréable ! Je n'essaye pas de tenir les gens à l'écart en attendant qu'il vienne me chercher, moi!

_ Tu pars dans tous les sens Lavi! Maintenait arrêtes de dire des imbécilités et laisse Doriane tranquille !

_ C'est toi qui reviens sur ce sujet ! Nous ferais tu des secret avec elle.

_ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Je tiens surement plus à elle que toi ! Moi, je ne fais pas de telles suppositions !

_ Et qu'en sait tu ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

_ Je la vois aussi souvent que toi je te ferais remarquer !

_ À oui, et quand ?

_ Tous les soirs dans la salle de méditation ! Ça te va ! Avoue que tu ne savais pas pourquoi elle t'abandonnait chaque soir depuis notre rencontre.

Kanda esquissa un sourire vengeur, devant le visage décomposé de son adversaire. Il savait qu'il l'avait touché en plein cœur. Lavi s'était souvent posé la question mais pourquoi cette réponse l'affectait tant il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi détestait-il autant qu'elle passa un peut de temps avec Kanda. Le brun était pourtant son ami. Pourquoi cela avait il changer ? Désormais il ne pouvait pas nié que l'autre ne s'inquiétait pas pour la femme vers qui se tournaient toutes ses attentes.

Lavi ne sut que répondre à cette vérité frappante. Une phrase avait suffit à le déstabiliser complètement.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous étiez en train de vous disputé ! Rugis Leenalee qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Allen.

_ Vous n'avez pas pensé que vous pouviez empêcher Doriane de reposer correctement. Renchérit l'adolescent à la tignasse blanche.

_ On a affaire à de vrais gamins ! On est en situation de crise et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous chamailler !

_ Pff… je préfère sortir. Pestiféra Kanda.

_ Ils arrivent…chuchota Doriane qui semblait enfin se réveiller. Le grand brun se figea immédiatement.

_ Elle se réveille ! Sursauta Lavi avec un grand sourire sur lequel coulait quelques larmes.

_ Ah ! Là, il pleure ! s'écria Allen hilare.

_ Laisse le tranquille Moyashi ! Protesta le brun.

_ C'est de toi que je parlais Bakanda 1! T'as les yeux tout rouges !

L'intéressée sortit Mugen2, son sabre, et fit mine de menacer le moqueur.

Soudain l'endormie révéla ses deux prunelles de saphirs.

_ Ils arrivent. Répéta-t-elle en se levant pour de bon avec un léger vertige.

_ Qui ça ? Interrogea Leenalee.

_ Le comte et toute sa clique. Continua-t-elle en se frottant la tête la où elle était tombé. Comme ils pensent qu'Allen est mort ils comptent récupérer l'arche pour reprendre la fabrication des akuma.

_ Comment le sais tu ?

_ J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Et je me rappelle de mes missions d'espionnage et du Comte à qui j'arrive à faire avouer que si au bout d'une semaine le treizième n'avait pas réapparu il reprendrait l'arche. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit il y a longtemps mais ses projets n'on pas changer, il est donc très probable qu'il réutilise la même ruse.

_ C'est plutôt bon pour nous, remarqua Lavi.

_ Ça va un peu précipiter les choses. Constata Kanda.

_ Mais combien sont ils nous ne pourrons pas nous battre seuls contre tous les Noés et le comte ! Contredit Leenalee.

_ Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls !

_ Tu penses autres exorcistes Doriane? Demanda le rouquin.

_ Oui, il suffit de trois pour terrasser un Noé.

_ Ce sera juste. Estima Allen. Nous ne somme que dix-huit exorcistes et ils sont treize.

_ Et les maréchaux ils comptent pour du beurre ? Avec eux, ça fait vingt deux. Tout rond !

_ On a du mal à croire que tu étais dans les vapes il ya cinq minutes ! Tu es redoutable ! Je suis heureux que tu sois dans notre camp ! s'exclama Lavi.

_ C'est à ça que je réfléchissais, pendant que vous vous battiez tous les deux ! J'en ai profité je peux vous le dire!

_ Je vous avais dit que vous l'empêchiez de se reposer. Murmura Allen aux deux autres.

_ Non mais je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir qui je préfère d'abord? Surtout que vous êtes totalement à égalité de se point de vu là ! Par contre, Lavi je n'ai pas à supporter tes insinuations déplacées.

L'intéressé baissa la tête, blessé.

_ Et toi Kanda tu n'as pas à utiliser de telles armes ! Si je viens te voir c'est seulement parce que tu es mon ami !

Après un silence Doriane continua :

_ Bon ! Il faut que l'on contacte tous les exorcistes pour les faire venir ici.

_ Les maréchaux sont encore dans l'ordre ils ne sont pas repartis en mission. Enfin tous sauf cross bien sure. On a de la chance. Ajouta le balafré.

_ Allen tu peux ouvrir une porte vers le bureau de Komui. S' il te plait Lavi pour le premier tour j'aurais besoin de tes talents de Bookman dont tes capacités d'observation pour rechercher les documents concernant les ordres de missions dans le bureau de Komui. Vu le rangement si on veut aller vite tu nous seras d'une grande aide. Au retour je t'emprunterais Timcampy si tu veux bien Allen, je voudrai contacter mon informateur.

_ Bien.

La porte enchantée s'ouvrit derrière une pile de dossier a labris de tout regard indiscret. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en territoire ennemie le petit groupe d'exilés prenait ses précautions. Le bureau de Komui semblait vide.

_ Pff ! Souffla Doriane. L'ambiance était électrique !

_ Ouais désolé…

_ Je sais que vous vous êtes inquiétés, mais je ne suis pas le premier prix d'une tombola. Tu t'excuseras ? Sinon j'ai peur que Kanda ne le fasse jamais. Je ne voudrai pas être la cause de vos discordes encore une fois.

_ Ça veut dire que tu nous as pardonné ?

_ Ça fait longtemps ! Je ne suis pas si rancunière!

Le rouquins eu un petit rire gêné qui réchauffa le cœur de son amie.

_ Sinon, tu sais où Komui « range » les dossiers sur les missions des exorcistes.

_ Ce sont les seuls qu'il range.

_ Quelle chance ! Soupira Doriane en toisant les montagnes de documents entassés sur le sol.

_ En effet et ça aurait parue louche si on avait dut tout ranger. Tiens, ils sont là.

_ D'accord on prend seulement les ordres de mission les plus récents de chaque exorciste.

Boum !

Le couple sursauta et découvrit derrière eux le grand intendant endormi, à moitié dissimulé sous un tas de dossiers en vrac.

_ Ouf ! Il m'a fait peur. Chuchota la jeune femme.

_ Je ne l'avais même pas vu ! Glapit Lavi.

_ On peut repartir.

_ Attends, que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement…J'ai encore des zones d'ombre par exemple : je ne sais toujours pas si je suis une Noé ou pas. Et le fait que je sois immortel va plutôt dans ce sens.

_ Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'avec ton alchimie tu aies réussie a créé la pierre philosophale. Ce qui expliquerait tout.

_ Oui, mais je ne peux pas abandonner une piste au profit d'une autre. On y va ?

_ Euh… oui.

Alors que les deux exorcistes rentraient sur leur nouvelle base, leur ancien supérieur sortit de sa cachette.

_ Ah la jeunesse ! Je suis rassuré ils vont bien.

1 Bakanda est le mélange de deux mots « baka » qui signifie idiot en japonais et Kanda comme vous l'aurez remarqué.

2 L'innocence d'Yû est un katana (qui se nomme "Mugen", ce qui signifie "six illusions") et il semble qu'il possède une sorte de pouvoir de guérison, apparemment développé sous forme d'un tatouage représentant le "aum".


	8. Chapter 8 Armée

**Armée**

_ On est rentré ! S'écria Doriane toute fière.

_ Vous avez les documents ?

_ Tous ! Même les fournitures de bureau ! Plaisanta Lavi dont les traits joyeux avaient réapparu. Au fait, Yû excuse-moi c'était stupide !

_ T'as l'aire de pas bien enregistrer lapin dégénéré ! J't'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

_ Ils se sont réconcilier là ? demanda Doriane.

_ Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe mais ils se sont réconcilier. Répondit Leenalee.

_ Ils ne savent pas se comporter correctement ! Enfonça Allen.

_ N'ajoute pas ton grain de sel Moyashi !

_ Mon nom c'est Allen ! C'est toi qui n'enregistre pas bien Yû !

_ Allen comme t'as l'aire occupée, je t'emprunte Timcampy.

_ Pas de problème !

_ En attendant je vais lire les ordres de missions. Proposa Leenalee alors que les garçons se chamaillaient allégrement.

La petite brune s'était attablée sur le piano, absorbé par les rapports qu'elle avait sous les yeux tandis que Doriane s'isolait dans un coin de la grande pièce blanche et branchait la communication.

Il y eu d'abord des parasites sur la ligne puis Doriane put entendre la voix de celui qu'elle attendait.

_ Doriane ? Mais tu n'étais pas sensée être morte ! J'allais faire ton deuil moi !

_ Oui désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix. Surtout tais toi si les Noés apprenaient ça…

_ Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas une Noé toi par hasard ?

_ Je ne m'en rappelle pas en tout cas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

_ Je m'en doute !

_ J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils ont préparé une attaque.

_ Comment le sait tu ?

_ J'ai fait passer Al… le Quatorzième pour mort.

_ Tu as eu un bon pressentiment, ils préparent une attaque sur l'arche à l'aube dans six jours.

_ Tu y seras ?

_ Bien sure tous les noés et le comte y seront je ne peux pas manquer ça !

_ D'accord alors je te couvrirai. A dans six jours.

_ Oui au revoir.

La communication s'acheva ainsi.

_ Alors tu as eu ton contacte ? demanda Kanda derrière la blonde.

_ Ne me refait plus ça ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Préviens quand tu arrives comme ça !

_ Désolé.

_ Ouais ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu t'excuse c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas vous êtes tout pardonné. Pour l'attaque j'avais raison. Dans six jours tous les noés seront ici à l'aube dans six jours.

_ Alors c'est le délaie que nous avons pour rassembler tout le monde ici. Continua Lavi.

_ Avant tout il faut convaincre les maréchaux de nous suivre. Ajouta Allen.

_ Oui et tu vas venir avec moi. Il faudra du lourd pour faire pencher la balance de notre coté en face des maréchaux. Et rien de tel que le quatorzième pour nous donner un coup de pousse.

_ J'ai fini de lire les ordres de mission ! Fanfaronna Leenalee. Neuf exorcistes sont dans la congrégation, les autres sont un peu éparpillés partout. Il y en a à Cuba, d'autres à Bruxelles et d'autre encore en Mongolie.

_ Bien, mais nous ne devrions pas aller voir les maréchaux ensemble, ça nous aiderai. Ils se méfient d'Allen, sauf Cross _ mais lui a encore disparu. Il faut mieux qu'il reste discret. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais…

_ Je comprends très bien Lavi et tu as raison. J'ai juste une toute petite question. Mon maitre est –il vraiment utile ? D'autant plus qu'il a disparu…alors…

_ Oui, on en aura besoin même si tu ne peux pas le supporter !

Acquiescèrent en chœur tout les exorcistes.

_ Bon ouvre plutôt une porte vers la salle des maréchaux je pars avec Kanda. Pendant ce temps là Lavi tu vas chercher les neuf exorcistes présent dans la congrégation.

_ Pas de problème l'artiste !

_ « L'artiste » ?

_ Laisse tomber Kanda il fallait juste que Lavi me trouve un surnom. En plus j'aime bien celui là. Clin d'œil à Lavi tout rouge.

Une foi la porte passée Kanda Lavi est Doriane se repartirent les taches.

_ Lavi on se retrouve ici dans une heure si tu ne nous vois pas arriver tu renter tout le monde directement Allen tu surveilleras la porte du coté de l'ordre est Leenalee de celui de l'arche. Avec Kanda on va chez les maréchaux. A dans une heure.

Doriane et Kanda sautèrent par-dessus la balustrade du puits d'arcades dans le quel ils se laissèrent tomber tandis Lavi courais dans les dortoirs. Les premiers atteignirent rapidement la salle des maréchaux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaitre le couple d'exorcistes.

_ Que faites vous là ?s'exclama une femme blonde dont le visage était lacéré par une ancienne marque de griffure en parti caché par une de ses mèches.

_ Vous n'étiez pas sensé être mort ?

_ Belle supercherie n'est ce pas.

_ Yû ! s'écria un vieil homme en pleur.

_ Tais toi le vieux !

_ Vous ne devez pas me connaitre je suis la de puis peut je suis …

_ Doriane gray ! Ça fait longtemps ! Coupas le dernier maréchal.

Doriane était un peu déstabiliser comme elle ne voulait pas répondre Kanda pris la relève.

_ Nous sommes là pour vous avertir le générale est un Noé mais le plus inquiétant est que lui le Comte et ses amis prépare une attaque sur l'ache !

_ Alors c'est ça le fameux projet qui ta value de disparaitre ?

_ Exactement. Et nous avons six jours devant nous avant de les exterminer.

_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé malgré ton amnésie.

_ Juste un peu plus timoré peut être …

_ Alors vous nous suivez ?

_ Inutile de préciser que tout ça doit rester secret nous sommes déjà entrain de rassembler tout les exorcistes.

_ Je vous suis

_ Idem

_ Moi aussi.

_ Très bien mais avant pouvez vous laisser un mot qui nous permettrai d'agir tranquillement pendant ces six jour ?

Le nouveau groupe se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de l'arche ou les attendaient Lavi.

_ Lavi tout le monde est là ?

_ Il ne manque personne !

Un peu plus tard dans l'ache.

_ Qui manque –t il ?

_ Trois des dix huit exorcistes et...

_ Et Cross je présume !

Allen Kanda Leenalee et Timcampy cherchait le dernier maréchal tandis que la petite communauté s'organisait et que les officiers travaillaient sur la stratégie du combat future.

Deux jours plus tard Leenalee et Allen revinrent avec le maréchal Cross.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin Cross.

_ Cloud ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu !

_ On se verrait plus souvent si vous ne désertiez pas la congrégation des que l'occasion s'en présente.

_ Doriane c'est toi ? Je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui a déserté depuis plus longtemps que moi.

_ Je suis revenue amnésique ! Et ce n'est pas de tout repos !

_ Quelle dureté ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité sa ?

_ Ça ne sert à rien j'ai été plus que briefer !

_ Hé! Doriane tu devrais craquer rien qu'un peu sinon il te lâchera pas. Conseilla Lavi à voix basse.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris des cours avec Kanda.

_ Dans ces conditions… avoua-t-il.

_ Bon comme tout le monde est la on va sonner le rassemblement.

Tout le monde s'approcha des maréchaux pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

_l'attaque aura lieu demain…

_ Ceux qui veulent faire marche arrière doivent le dire maintenant.

_ Mais il faut savoir que si seulement l'un d'entre nous déserte toute la mission risque d'être mise en périls et les pertes serons grande.

_ Quelqu'un souhaite se prononcer ?

Après un instant

_ Non ? bien nous allons donc vous exposer notre stratégie. Dès que nous aurons commencé personne ne pourra quitter cette pièce avant la bataille.

_ Ceci dans le but d'éviter les fuites nous sommes désolés de devoir vous imposer ça.

L'exposer commença alors dans un silence religieux dans le plan des maréchaux et des exorcistes principaux chacun devait amener sa pierre à l'édifice. Après plus d'une heure tout était fini et la foule s'égaya chaque exorciste partageant son point de vu avec son voisin.

_ Salut Kanda on peut venir avec toi ?demandèrent Leenalee et Doriane en chœur.

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

_ Doriane je me demandais tu veux te battre contre qui demain ?

_ Edward !

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai deux ou trois trucs à régler avec cet imbécile ! Qu'il me fasse passer pour une Noé passe encore mais pour sa fiancée…jamais !

_ Elle à l'aire de bien se souvenir… chuchota Lavi.

_ Et vous ? vous avez vos préférences ? interrogea Allen.

_ Moi c'est contre Tiky Mikk il a l'air assez fort pour être amusant. Sourit Kanda

_ Moi je ne sais pas trop je veux simplement me battre avec vous. Ajouta la brunette.

_ C'est road sans hésitation je vais prendre ma revanche ! Affirma Lavi.

_ Mais on ma dit que tu avais gagné, non ? demanda Doriane.

_ Si mais elle a eu l'audace de ressuscitée alors qu'on lui avait rien demandé !

_ C'est un peu absurde ce que tu dis je me trompe ?

_ En tout cas je me battrai contre le comte ! reprit Allen.

_ Laisse ça aux maréchaux t'as les yeux plus gros que le ventre Allen. fit Leenalee.

_ De toute façon il faudra être sur de nous demain. Surtout toi Doriane. Tu nous as menés ici et s'il s'avère que tu nous as tendu un piège en tant que Noé. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

_ Et toi Kanda est tu un Noé ? La question est tout aussi stupide ! Et que je le sois ou non je suis de votre coté ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Bonsoir ! s'écria Doriane en s'éloignant.

_ Bravo Kanda ! Râla Lavi devant celui-ci totalement ahuri par la réaction de son ami.

_ Je devais être sure…

_ C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Si elle doute et qu'elle rejoint l'ennemi que feras tu devant une Noé maréchal ? Que feras tu ? fit-il en partant à la recherche de sa protégée.

_ Doriane ! Excuse le tu le connais il est nul pour tout ce qui a un rapport de prés ou de loin avec des sentiments. Et je sais que c'est surement très dur de ne pas te souvenir avec qui tu as vécu. J'ai vu ton sourire lorsque tu te rappelle de quelque chose. Je me rappelle comme tu étais triste quand tu as avoué ne pas te souvenir de ton nom. Et je te comprends.

Doriane était de dos devant lui et ne disait rien. Lorsqu'un soubresaut la trahi.

_ Doriane ça va ?

Ne pouvant plus se cacher elle se retourna en pleure.

_ J'ai si peur…si … si ce n'étaient pas mes vrais souvenirs… si j'avais été manipulée…si…

_ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Susurra-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

_ Tu es surement le seul à me faire confiance. Même moi je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

_ Non ne dit pas ça.

_ Lavi ! s'écria une vois dans leur dos.

_ Grand père ?

_ Lavi viens avec moi j'ai à te parler.

_ Mais, Doriane, elle…

_ Ne discute pas !

_ Doriane je reviens toute suite ne bouge pas.

Elle comprit aussitôt.

_ Bookman c'est moi qui…

_ Ça ne te regarde pas vas t'en !

Elle jeta un regard à Lavi, puis partie en courant. A cet instant Bookman reprit.

_ Tu ne te battras pas.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne te battras pas ! Tu es un Bookman avant d'être un exorciste. Tu ne dois pas interférer dans cette bataille !

_ Et je suis un homme avant d'être un Bookman ! Cette bataille oppose l'humanité aux Noé. Si je pars tous les plans seront à l'eau !

_ Je t'ai dit que tu ne te battras pas ! Pourquoi es tu aussi envieux d'en découdre ? C'est pour ta dulcinée ?

_ Doriane n'as rien à voir là dedans !

_ Alors pourquoi était-elle dans tes bras il y a cinq minutes ! Tu l'influence rien que part ta présence. Elle est vouée à un grand avenir. Par son biez tu peux changer la face du monde !

_ Chaque personne à son influence ! Que je sois exécrable avec elle ou inexistant j'aurai eu mon influence ! Je me battrai ! La conversation est close. Je retourne la voir !

Il partie d'un pas ferme n'écoutant plus les sermons du vieillard.

Sur un toit non loin de la Doriane regardait les étoiles du ciel de l'arche.

_ Ah ! Tu étais là ? demanda Lavi en s'asseyant à ses cotés. Ou en étions-nous ?

_ Tu t'es disputé avec Bookman à cause de moi… je suis désolée.

_ Non, il ne voulait seulement pas que je me batte demain tu n'étais qu'un argument.

_ Ça me rassure quand tu es avec moi. Chuchota Doriane en posant sa tète sur l'épaule du garçon.

_ Moi aussi.

Ils regardèrent le ciel artificiel avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9 Le début de la fin

**Le début de la fin**

Le lendemain, à trois heures du matin, une corne sonna pour indiquer aux exorcistes de rejoindre leurs poste.

Lavi se réveilla. Il tourna lentement la tête pour plonger son visage dans son oreiller. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait pris une étrange forme et il était plus moelleux et plus chaud que d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la lumière ambiante, ce fut le bleu profond de l'uniforme de Doriane. Surpris, il se redressa sur un coude et comprit qu'il avait dormi la tête posée sur la poitrine de la jeune-femme. Il s'écarta un peu de Doriane. Il regretta aussitôt la poitrine confortable de la jeune-femme et cette réaction l'amusa.

Près de lui, Doriane s'agita un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle lutta contre le sommeil qui planait encore sur elle puis elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se tourna vers Lavi.

Doucement, silencieusement, la jeune-femme tendit la main vers lui et caressa sa joue. Le contact doux et chaud apporta au jeune-homme un réconfort qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé d'un geste aussi dérisoire. Il lui sourit.

_ Bonjour Doriane.

Ce nom était si beau quand s'était lui qui le prononçait.

_ Bonjour, répondit la jeune-fille en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Il faut qu'on retourne à nos postes. Lève-toi.

_ On a dormis sur ce toit ?

_ Je le crains.

_ Il fait encore nuit. Je leur avais pourtant dit que les Noé n'étaient pas des lève-tôt. Tant pis !

Les deux tourtereaux descendirent de leur perchoir est se dirigèrent vers la tour centrale.

_ Où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché partout hier soir.

_ Désolé Leenalee, on…

Voyant que son compagnon cherchait un mensonge Doriane décida de lui donner un petit coup de pousse.

_ J'étais un peu stressée hier Lavi essayait de me détendre alors il est resté avec moi et il s'est en dormis. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser tout seul pour vous prévenir, pardonne moi.

La petite ne semblait pas tout à fait en clin à croire ces mensonges et regardait Lavi d'un mauvaise œil. Le jeune homme le remarqua.

_ Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien fait !

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers la blonde.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous crois pas ? Bon allez il faut vite aller à la tour sinon on va tout rater.

Le petit groupe grossit un moment avant de se disperser silencieusement. Leenalee avait rejoins Allen non loin de là, Doriane et Lavi s'était camoufler dans une ruelle sombre de la ville blanche.

La tour formait un grand carrefour à découvert. Le silence avait piégé toute la communauté d'exorciste, seuls quelques oiseaux prouvait qu'il y avait encore de la vie dans l'arche.

Sous le soleil factice qui se levait Kanda attendait avec Bookman s'étant résigné à combattre avec son petit fils. Les heures passait tandis que les maréchaux observaient anxieusement la tourelle blanche.

Quand enfin, une porte à damier rouge et noir surmonté d'une couronne d'or apparue au milieu des arcades du beffroi. Un frisson emplis d'adrénaline secoua tout le rattachement.

_ C'est la porte que Road utilise pour se déplacer sans l'arche. Chuchota Lavi à l'intention de Doriane. On attaque la porte dés que les treize seront sortit.

L'issue s'ouvrit timidement. Un homme à la peau grisâtre passa sa tête par l'embouchure et émergea tout entier avant de se retourner.

_ Prince, le champ est libre.

_ Très bien Tiky.

Doriane sur sauta en entendant le nom de la proie de Kanda. Une femme dont le tient était le même que l'homme suivie celui-ci. Puis deux adolescents, un vieil homme accompagné de quatre enfants dont Road faisait partie. Doriane reconnu alors Edward qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. Il sauta à l'étage supérieur de la tour.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu ! Pas vrai prince millénaire ?

_ Tu as raison mon ami. Assura le comte en sortant avec les trois derniers Noé.

Le signale était lancé les exorcistes attaquèrent simultanément sans que l'autre groupe n'est pus riposter. L'offensive avait soulevé un épais nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il fut retombé le vieil homme et Road était tombés.

Edward sauta de la balustrade et fuyait suivit de prés par Doriane et Lavi dont l'adversaire avait disparue.

La blonde ouvrit aussitôt ses ailes et bombarda son adversaire qui esquivait miraculeusement les projectiles.

Ils étaient désormais hors de porté du champ de bataille. S'il ce passait quoique se soit ils n'en rechaperaient pas de quel que coté qu'ils soient.

C'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour riposter il sortit un sorte de lasso flamboyant qu'il lança sur la cheville de Doriane. Elle tomba violement du haut d'un toit.

_ Aie ! Gémit-elle. Tu m'as fait mal !

_ Désolé Doriane .répondit le Noé.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris là. Repartit Lavi.

_ En effet tu ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose Lavi. Je te présente ma source : Edward.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le même qu'on à rencontré au bal à Paris ?

_ Si, c'est moi-même.

_ Pourquoi était tu là bas au fait ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ J'ai appris qu'on t'avait retrouvé je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien.

_ Quel gentleman ! Ironisa-t-elle. Mais la discrétion n'est pas ton fort.

_ Mais la congrégation est au courant que tu es une taupe ?

_ Bien sure que non ! Sinon Luberier aurait déjà sonné l'alarme.

_ Alors comme ça nous ne sommes pas les seuls à installer des mouchards. C'est très décevant.

_ Road ?

_ Et non je ne suis pas morte, comme vous pouvez le voir.

_ Elle est à moi ! Rugis Lavi.

Doriane voulu s'interposer.

_ « N'approches pas ou je les tus tout les deux ! »

_ Tu es drôle Road ! Crois-tu vraiment que je vais gober tes foutaises ? Comme si tu n'allais pas les tuer si je restais sage !

_ De quoi tu parles Doriane ?

_ Road lui parle dans la tête.

_ Relâches la!

_ Tu es forte malgré ton amnésie ! Tu n'as pas de chance mon monde ne sera que plus dur à supporter !

Doriane se trouva alors piéger dans les méandres de l'esprit de la gamine. Il faisait sombre.

Si sombre que Doriane ne pouvait voir où elle se trouvait. Les ténèbres l'entourant étaient épaisses et froides, elles semblaient lui coller à la peau comme une brume humide. Elle parvenait à peine à voir ses pieds. Elle semblait flotter dans cette noirceur d'encre. Il semblait n'y avoir ni sol sous ses pieds, ni limites autour d'elle. C'était comme s'elle s'était perdu, suspendu dans le néant ... Un néant prêt à la dévorer.

Elle avait froid. Elle essaya de resserrer ses vêtements autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme d'exorciste. Art divin avait disparu lui aussi. L'absence de son poids rassurant dans sa poche lui manqua soudain cruellement. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte qu'elle ne le portait pas? Son innocence était sa seul défense, son bouclier. Elle se sentait toujours vulnérable quand elle ne la portait pas. Surtout dans de telles conditions.

Se maudissant pour son manque d'attention, Doriane scruta les ténèbres à la recherche d'un indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sur ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait se produire quelque chose de grave. Une angoisse sourde montait en elle comme un signal d'alarme. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait résonner comme des coups de canon dans le silence assourdissant qui l'entourait.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front et de sa mâchoire malgré le froid ambiant. Elle sentait une menace planer autour d'elle, comme si le danger la guettait dans le noir. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à discerner ce qui pouvait la menacer ainsi.

_ Doriane.  
>La voix qui raisonna derrière elle était familière bien que glaciale et dépourvue de sa jovialité coutumière. Elle se retourna.<p>

_ Lavi?  
>C'était bien lui qui se tenait ainsi derrière elle, mais elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient froids et vides d'émotion, son charmant sourire avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils à cette vue, Doriane fit un pas vers lui.<p>

_ Que fais-tu là?

_ N'approches pas, gronda-t-il avec colère.  
>Il fit un pas en arrière en la foudroyant d'un regard mauvais. Stupéfait par son ton et son comportement, Doriane s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur lui. Une légère luminosité semblait se dégager de lui, la seule lueur dans ce noir insondable.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Il m'arrive que j'en aie assez de toi, de ton sourire stupide, de tes mascarades, de tout ce que tu es.

- Qu' ... Quoi?

- Tu ne comprends pas? Je ne te supporte plus.  
>Doriane ne concevait pas ce qui se passait.<p>

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, on s'entendait bien pourtant.  
>Un rire aigrelet et désagréable s'échappa des lèvres du jeune-homme.<p>

- Tu rêves ! Qui peut s'entendre avec quelqu'un comme toi: menteuse et manipulatrice. Tout le monde est mort à cause de toi !

La jeune-femme resta muette, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Pauvre Doriane, continua Lavi. Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais t'aimer, toi? Tu es vraiment pathétique. En réalité je te déteste. Je déteste tout ce que tu es. Tu me répugnes.  
>Un froid glacial s'empara de Doriane.<p>

- Qui est tu? S'écria-t-elle Tu n'es pas Lavi. Il ne me parlerait jamais comme ça.

- Tu es vraiment naïve. Penses-tu que tu es la seule à savoir tromper les autres?  
>Le froid qui se répandait dans le corps de Doriane l'anesthésiait petit à petit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement. Sa respiration était devenue laborieuse et difficile. Elle se sentait mal.<p>

- Je ne veux plus te voir, Doriane Gray. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Avoir fait ce bout de route avec toi a été beaucoup plus insupportable que je l'avais pensé. Mais c'est fini à présent et j'en suis vraiment soulagé. Adieu.  
>Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla d'un pas étrange, comme s'il flottait dans les ténèbres. La lueur qui l'accompagnait s'estompa rapidement. Doriane dut faire un effort incroyable pour s'arracher à son état de stupéfaction. Elle fit un pas derrière lui.<p>

_ Lavi.  
>Il ne se retourna pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui répondit. Elle se mit à courir derrière lui.<p>

_ Lavi, ne pars pas.  
>Elle ne parvenait pas à le rejoindre. Il marchait tranquillement mais même en courant, elle ne parvenait pas à réduire la distance qui les séparait.<p>

_ Lavi!  
>Sans se retourner, il fit un geste de la main, comme pour lui dire au revoir. A ce moment, les ténèbres autour de la jeune-femme s'épaissirent jusqu'à devenir presque solide. Doriane continua de courir derrière lui. Elle avait l'impression de se débattre dans de la purée, ou de la ouate humide et froide. Elle ne parvenait plus à avancer et Lavi s'éloignait irrémédiablement d'elle.<p>

_ Lavi!  
>Des tentacules de ténèbres s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et elle se sentit tiré en arrière par une force inhumaine. Elle lutta farouchement contre ses liens, mais ils tinrent bon. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient petit à petit. Le froid glacial qu'elle ressentait empira d'un seul coup. Elle le ressenti au plus profond d'elle même. Elle luttait courageusement mais ses forces déclinaient rapidement. Lavi était hors de portée à présent. Doriane sentit un désespoir immense s'emparer d'elle. Il la quittait. Son ami, son âme sœur. Le seul homme avec lequel elle se sentait enfin en paix, accepté, aimé ... Il s'en allait sans se retourner.<p>

- La...  
>Elle ne put finir. Sa voix fut étouffée par le néant. Elle eut soudain l'impression de tomber de très haut. Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui et l'engloutirent complètement. Elle perdit toute conscience d'elle même alors qu'un rire menaçant roulait dans le vide comme le tonnerre.<p>

Lavi ne s'était même pas retournée.

Lorsqu' 'elle se réveilla, son visage était humide. Elle était allongée dans une gigantesque pièce dont le sol en damier lui glaçait le corps jusqu'aux os.

A cet instant elle comprit en fin que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était autre qu'une hallucination.

Forte de sa découverte elle se leva et scruta l'infini de carreaux noire et blanc qui s'étendait devant elle.

_ Ça y est Road ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? Montre-toi !

_ Oh oui ! Mais je n'ai pas fini avec toi.

Soudain deux énormes marionnettes s'élevèrent au dessus de Doriane. Elle fut obligée de reculer pour les voir entièrement.

L'un des pantins était un guignol aux traits de Lavi le second était un gendarme ressemblant au général Luberier. Tout deux étaient munis de bâton aussi imposant qu'eux. On aurait dit deux énormes troncs d'arbre s'agitant comme dans une tempête rageuse.

Les deux poupées frappaient hargneusement le sol sous les pieds de Doriane.

_ Je vois bien l'allusion road ! Mais tes machins ne me fonds pas peur ! Défia l'exorciste.

_ Si tu n'as plus peur de Luberier, alors je vais reprendre ma bonne vieille méthode.

Les deux marionnettes se figèrent cote à cote et se pétrifièrent. Lorsque d'entre elles jaillit une extraordinaire cascade dont l'écume format un brouillard formidable qui encercla la jeune-fille.

Sa vision était tellement restreinte quelle ne put voir le sabre qui lassera sa jambe tandis qu'un maillet s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine.

Doriane s'écroula en découvrant avec horreur les objets qui l'avaient brutalisé. S'était les innocences de Lavi et de Kanda. Cette fois ci elle ne se laissa pas influencer et se releva bravement. Elle était prête à riposter.

Mais ces deux agresseur avaient disparus, à la place une ombre se profila devant elle. Mais Doriane avait pris les devants et avant que la silhouette n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, elle lança un fabuleux coup de poing.

Mais la brume se dissipa révélant le vrai visage de l'ombre. Cette image portait ces stigmates caractéristiques ainsi que cette peau grisâtre à l'égale de celle d'un cadavre. Doriane se trouvait face à elle-même, à la partie d'elle-même qu'elle craignait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie : la Noé.

_ Qu'est que ?

_ Pourquoi refuse tu tant de devenir une Noé, alors que c'est ce que tu es?

_ Je n'ai pas de stigmates!

_ Elles ne sont simplement pas apparue pour le moment.

_ Tais toi!

_ Perdrais tu enfin ton sang froid?

Un poignard apparu dans la main de l'originale qui se précipita sur son double avec hargne. Mais lorsque le couteau trancha fatalement la chair du clone. Doriane sentit une douleur aigue transpercer son cœur.

Elle s'arrêta net tandis que la douleur grandit en son sein. Elle pouvait sentir ses veines se vider de son sang. Le froid s'empara alors de son corps et l'empêcha de comprendre pourquoi la blessure qu'elle avait infligée à son double lui faisait si mal.

_ Comme tu as pus remarquer je ne suis pas seulement ton image « Doriane ».

Mais tout était déjà flou. Et Doriane succomba alors sous son propre coup.

Dans le monde réel au même moment Doriane se leva machinalement avant de faire face à Lavi, Edward et Road qui arrêtèrent aussitôt leur combat.

_ J'ai gagnée ! Jubila la gamine.

Des stigmates noirs apparurent sur le front délicat de Doriane. Une coloration grise parcourue aussitôt tout sont corps.

Lavi était pétrifié, mais les blessures qu'il avait accumulées en combattant Road n'y étaient pour rien en cela. Ses mains tremblaient devant cette image de Doriane qu'il découvrait. Seules la déception et l'horreur possédaient son cadavre qui s'abimait déjà au milieu de son enfer personnel.

_ « Doriane ! » hurlait-il intérieurement

On venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même. Il sentait une fissure ceindre son cœur en deux. Un vide insondable s'engouffra rageusement dans cette faille tel un souffle glacé. Lui brulant chaque partie de son être tel un feu de glace tranchant. Toute son âme était morcelée, broyée, déchiquetée par ce qu'il voyait.

Elle qui était si fraiche si délicate ne pouvait être une de ces bêtes de Noé. Lavi refusait de le croire. Celle qu'il aimait ne pouvait être son ennemie mortelle.

Il avait tant de fois soutenue que cela ne pouvait pas arriver, lui qui venait à peine de conquérir ce cœur si torturé. Lui qui n'avait pas put toucher la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme. Lui qui n'a put embrasser ses lèvres qu'une seul foi. Il avait déjà tout perdu.

_ Doriane ! C'est impossible… souffla-t-il.

Cependant Edward, paraissait moins surpris mais tout aussi décontenancé. Il avait perdu tout espoir de remporter la bataille. Un piège vicieux s'était renfermé sur lui.

L'avenir de paix qu'il avait projeté s'effritait rapidement sous ses pieds. Doriane était la seule à pouvoir lui rendre sa liberté désormais, elle était prête à le tuer de sang froid.

Seule Road riait, ivre d'avoir enfin réussis à anéantir cette ennemie si coriace. Et chacun de ses rires affirmait un peu plus sa victoire en écrasant toujours davantage les deux hommes dans leur déception.

C'est cet instant, que choisit Doriane pour cimenter le succès des Noé. Elle invoqua son sabre duquel une lueur noir s'échappait et d'un mouvement foudroyant se téléporta devant Lavi, bien décidé à ce défendre jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ai refait surface.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait lui assener un coup mémorable, Doriane hésita laissant le temps à Lavi de s'écarter.

_ Fuis Lavi ! Vas-t-en !

L'originale avais momentanément réussit à faire surface et assistait horreur que son double perpétrait sans pouvoir agir.

Alors elle fut de nouveau projetée dans le monde Road folle de rage. Doriane se retrouva devant son double.

_ « Doriane » ? Tu n'es…

_ Et non tu n'as pas réussis à m'avoir! Un seul de mes coups aussi fort soit-il ne me tuera pas.

La Noé regarda l'authentique sans comprendre.

_ J'ai l'impression que tune t'y attendais pas ma pauvre fille ! S'amusa-t-elle. Comme tu n'as pas l'air très loquace je vais te poser une question tu permets ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es en « moi » ?

Le double fut un peu désarçonné par sa question mais répondit tout de même.

_ Depuis toujours ! Mais la lâche que tu es, n'a jamais eu le courage de me libérer.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais ça veut dire que ça fait une bonne centaine d'années que je te métrise. Maintenant c'est ton heure ! Tu aurais dus rester terré dans ton trou au lieu de me provoquer.

Doriane s'accroupie alors sur le sol en damier, posa sa main et en sortit une longue lance noir.

_ Comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda le clone, choqué.

_ On ne m'appelait pas l'alchimiste pour rien et monde différent ne changera pas ça ! Étant donné que cette lance est forgée à partir de ce monde elle devrait te tuer sans problème Road.

_ Alors tu m'as découvert. Tu es très forte ! Mais comment m'as-tu découverte.

_ Ah ! Soupira Doriane. Moi qui pensais avoir un mauvaise mémoire ! Rappelle-toi il y a environ dix ans. Tu m'avais déjà fait le coup.

_ Oui ! Je me souviens j'avais gagné de justesse ! Mais ta mémoire n'est pas si bonne que ça, sinon tu te souviendrais qu'une seule lance ne me fera pas grand-chose !

_ Qui ta dis que je n'ai qu'une lance ?

A ces mots, Doriane frappa le sol de son pied. Et une nué de piques jaillirent du sol pour fondre sur Road qui se retrouva transpercée en chaque parcelle de son corps.

_ Je ne suis pas une Noé ! Conclut la jeune fille en fusillant du regard son adversaire qui gisait misérablement sur le sol de ce monde factice en train de s'effacer piteusement.

Au même moment, dans le monde physique, Road disparue en un nuage de cendre. Pendant que Doriane s'écroulait sous les yeux affolés d'Edward.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, ses oreilles sifflaient et elle ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que les faibles battements de son cœur. Edward la regardait. Il semblait inquiet. Elle inspecta alors les alentours et vit Lavi allonger un peu plus loin, inconscient.

L'exorciste voulut se lever mais elle était encore engourdie. Comment s'était-il blessé aussi gravement ? Il avait du sang autour de lui. Était ce de sa faute ? Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un bel état.

Edward aussi avait l'aire mal en point. Son visage était zébré de plaies, malgré cela il était souriant. Comme s'il voulait la rassurée. Mais l'esprit de Doriane était trop embrumé pour quelle puisse comprendre les messages cachés dans cette figure lacérée.

_ Doriane est ce que… il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Une énorme main grise le projeta contre le mur d'un des bâtiments le plus proche. Ça fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à la jeune femme.

Soudain sortit de sa léthargie et bondit sur ses pied pour faire face à son agresseur. Elle dégaina Art Divin sous sa forme de sabre.

Devant elle le Comte Millénaire souriait sarcastiquement.


	10. Chapter 10 fin

**Le Comte Millénaire**

_ Ah ! Doriane Gray ! Sais-tu que tu es très agaçante, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues.

_ J'en suis navrée. Ironisa-t-elle en reculant discrètement vers le corps de Lavi pour le protéger.

_ J'aurais mieux fais de te tuer il y a dix ans ! Cela m'aurait évité bien des désagréments.

Ce gras personnage s'approcha insidieusement vers sa nouvelle proie.

_ Je vais enfin tuer la dernière maréchale encore vivante sur cette terre ! Quelle joie !

_ N'approchez pas ! Rugis alors Kanda.

_ À ce que je voix Tiky Mikk à rendu l'âme. C'est fâcheux, je l'aimais pourtant bien ce petit.

_ Il n'est pas le seul à voir passé l'arme à gauche. Répliqua Allen

_ Vos précieux Noé disparaissent rapidement Comte Millénaire. Ajouta à son tour Leenalee.

_ Et moi qui vous croyait tous morts….

_ Depuis quand les akuma de niveau 1 peuvent ils venir à bout d'exorcistes aussi entrainés que nous ?

_ Vous êtes bien naïf !

_ Et vous bien insolant ! Surtout en sachant que vos maréchaux ne pourront plus venir vous aider.

_ Mais je dois avouer que ça me surprend beaucoup de savoir que vous avez battu Cross, monsieur le Comte.

_ Au fait Comte j'ai une question pour vous à quoi vous servira cette arche si elle ne contient plus la fabrique d'akuma ?

_ Cela ne regarde que moi.

_ Si vous le dite !

La conversation étant close les trois exorcistes se mirent en garde.

_ Oh ! Mais tout ça est très peu équitable vous ne trouvez pas. Trois conte un …

_ Apprenez à compter Comte Millénaire, ça fait quatre contre un ! Lâcha Lavi se levant péniblement en prenant appuie sur son maillet.

_ Excuse moi mon garçon, mais tu auras du mal à entrer dans le lot.

La bataille commença alors que les exorcistes fondaient sur le comte toutes griffes dehors. Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne faisaient le poids face au lutin malfaisant seul Allen arrivait à lui tenir tête tant bien que mal. Sont bras gauche avait disparue et son autre main tenait une épée. Le jeune garçon luttait tandis que ses compagnons attaquait par les cotés.

Le comte millénaire encaissait les coups des autres exorcistes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait aussi dégainé son sabre. Rendant la tache plus difficile à Allen qui usait de toutes les ruses qui lui étaient permises.

Mais rapidement le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'essouffla il fut propulser dans les ruines environnantes. Heureusement le Marechal Cross le rattrapa avant qu'il ne percute les gravats.

_ Marechal ?

_ Excusez moi je faisais un petit somme.

_ Ou sont les autres maréchaux ? demanda Doriane avec une lueur d'espoir.

_ Ils dorment encore. Au faite, Doriane toi aussi tu dors.

_ Il ne me laisse pas attaquer et le pire c'est qu'ils se sont mis en tête de me protéger.

_ Combien de fois faudra-t- il que je te tue Marian Cross ?

_ Ne vous illusionnez pas comte vous ne m'avez pas encore égratigné. Doriane c'est quand tu veux !

A ces mots elle s'éleva dans les airs et quatre nouvelles ailes se juxtaposèrent aux premières le ciel au-dessus d'elle se couvrit et halo de lumière l'enveloppa. Des éclaires zèbrent les nuages noirs, de plus en plus menaçant.

A l'aide de sa seconde innocence cross cacha les jeunes exorcistes derrière un bouclier invisible. Avant que celui-ci ne se ferme Lavi semblait totalement chamboulé par la transformation de la jeune fille.

_ Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais arrivé à mes limites, Lavi !

Doriane était devenue beaucoup plus rapide dans ses attaque elle parvenait à frapper le comte tout en évitant les balles de Cross. Mais le prince millénaire arrivait toujours à se protéger derrière son épée. Soudain les éclaires l'encerclèrent l'empêchant d'esquiver. Le sol fondait autour du lutin, formant un cercle de plus en plus elliptique.

Les deux maréchaux était sur le point d'achever l'ennemie publique numéro un jusqu'au moment où le compte millénaire passa au travers de sa prison électrique. Les éclaires doublèrent de force mais il arriva à en dévier certain grâce à son épée. Doriane en reçu un de plein fouet. Lavi se précipita hors du bouclier du maréchal pour porter secoure à son amante.

Au même moment les autre maréchaux apparaissent suivit par quelques glorieux exorcistes. Sans perdre un seconde tous viennent prêter main forte au maréchal Cross. Tandis que Lavi emmena Doriane à l'abri. La bataille faisait rage et au milieu de ce concert d'explosions.

_ Doriane reste là je vais me battre à ta place. Déclara le jeune homme.

_ H…Hors de question Lavi je me battrais jusqu'au bout.

Elle croisa le regard désœuvré du rouquin et elle compris aussitôt le fond de sa pensée. Doucement elle posa sa main sur la joue abîmée de l'adolescent et lui dit doucement :

_ Je ne mourrais pas Lavi, parce que je t'aime.

Il ne sut que répondre mais sa cruelle partenaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire elle l'embrassa furtivement et repartie sur le front. Ses éclaires revinrent noircir le ciel. Mais sa vitesse était amoindrie. Lavi le remarqua, le comte Millénaire aussi.

Doriane fit apparaitre son sabre et partie au corps à corps avec le diable. L'un des éclaires de la jeune femme se retourna contre Cloud. Doriane fut distraite et cela suffit au comte pour bloquer l'exorciste contre lui et ainsi mettre fin aux hostilités du camp adverse.

_ N'attaquez pas ! Rugis Lavi.

_ Non Cross attaquez !

Il braqua son pistolet sur elle et le lutin malfaisant qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. Mais le rouquin s'interposa :

_ Ne tirez pas !

_ Lavi je m'en sortirais. Le rassura l'otage avec un pâle sourire. Alors elle leva son sabre et se transperça dans l'espoir de toucher le comte à travers elle. Puis la foudre frappa la pointe métallique.

_ Doriane ! crièrent Lavi et Kanda à unisson. Le désespoir monta en eux aussi vite que la foudre. Celle qui ne cessait plus de frapper la femme et son ravisseur qui se résigna à lâcher sa proie. Il était sérieusement amoché.

Le silence revint un instant sur l'arche. Lavi et Kanda étaient agenouillé prés du corps inerte de la jeune femme. Lorsque le brun le va les yeux vers son rival il comprit que sa douleur n'était rien comparée à la sienne.

Alors la rage le souleva il dégaina lentement son sabre. Ses prunelles noires semblaient bruler de fureur. Une lumière rouge sang semblait l'enveloppé, Mugen tremblait sous sa poigne d'acier. L'arme se contorsionnait sous l'afflue d'énergie. Lavi se retourna vers lui.

_ C'est bien mon garçon ! Tu as appris un nouveau tour, arrête de grogner et donne la patte ! Railla le comte.

De son coté Allen luttait avec Leenalee pour retourner au combat.

_ Veux tu réellement les sacrifier pour nous ? Ce sont nos amis ! Doriane à pris un sérieux coup !

_ Mais je t'aime. Protesta-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi Leenalee. fit-il en l'embrassant avant de partir au front. Il rejoignit le maréchal Cross suivit de prés par sa camarade.

Les garçons étaient tellement tourmentés que les autres exorcistes reculèrent craignant que cette aura meurtrière ne se retourne sur eux.

Le cache œil de Lavi se désintégra et une extraordinaire onde de choque se rependit autour de lui, soufflant les quelques murs encore debout. Miranda eut juste le temps de protéger ses allier grâce à son bouclier temporel. Le maillet de Lavi s'allongea pour former une magnifique lance.

_ Gungnir, lance d'Odin ! Rugit-il.

_ Mugen troisième illusion !

Tous les exorcistes se placèrent autour du comte Millénaire. Ils préparèrent leurs attaques une déflagration d'énergie se concentra sur le lutins. Et Allen donna le coup de grâce mettant fin à l'ouragan. Lavi se précipita sur Doriane pour la protéger avant que le souffle ne l'atteigne.

Puis, le néant.


End file.
